Miešať prácu s potešením sa neVYPLÁCA
by hp-black
Summary: Hermiona je úplne spokojná so svojou ťažko vydobytou pozíciou viceprezidentky muklovsko-čarodejníckej banky. Lenže čo sa stane, keď sa zmení majiteľ a ona bude mať nového nadriadeného?
1. 1kapitola

Hermiona rozrazila drevené dvere, na ktorých bol pripevnený pozlátený štítok s nápisom _Hermiona Grangerová, viceprezidentka_. Už to bolo šesť rokov, čo nastúpila do Wigle banky ako manažérka.

Odkedy sa skončila vojna, vzťahy medzi čistokrvnými a nečistokrvnými čarodejníkmi sa o niečo zlepšili. Stále ešte existovali rody, ktoré nedovolili pošpiniť svoju čistokrvnú líniu, ale väčšine populácie na tom už nezáležalo. Taktiež sa značne upravilo aj nazeranie na muklov. Dôkazom bolo rozširovanie čarodejníckych korporácií aj do nečarodejníckeho sveta.

Ich banka, samozrejme, nemohla zaostávať. Zriadila muklovské oddelenie, na čele ktorého sa po dvoch rokoch od svojho nástupu ocitla Hermiona. Tvrdo pracovala na tom, aby sa Wigle banka mohla plnohodnotne zaradiť medzi prestížne muklovské britské banky.

Po dvoch rokov, počas ktorých úspešne viedla svoje oddelenie, odišiel vtedajší viceprezident do dôchodku a ju odporučil ako človeka, ktorý bol najvodnejší na jeho pozíciu. A tak sa Hermiona vo svojom dvadsiatom prvom roku stala viceprezidentkou čarodejnícko-muklovskej Wigle banky.

Keď vstúpila do svojej kancelárie na dvadsiatom treťom poschodí jedného z množstva mrakodrapov v Londýne, sťažka dosadla na pohodlnú koženú stoličku a okamžite sa zamračila na stohy papierov na svojom stole.

Zodvihla slúchadlo a čakala, kým jej to zodvihne jej sekretárka.

„Alice, kto priniesol tie zložky?"

„To bol Matt," odpovedal jej melodický hlas mladej dievčiny.

Matt bol vedúci oddelenia účtovníctva. Dosť vysoký a aj celkom pekný muž. Párkrát sa pokúsil pozvať Hermionu na rande, ale ona ho, ako svojho podriadeného, slušne odmietla. A tiež sa jej nepáčil natoľko, aby s ním išla na drink.

Hermiona nahliadla do prvého z tej kopy fasciklov a zmätene sa zamračila. „Nežiadala som ho, aby mi priniesol učtovné uzávierky."

„Och, nie, samozrejme, že nie. Tie ne sú pre vás. Mal ich zaniesť riaditeľovi, ale keďže sa jeho kancelária práve renovuje a je tam všade hrozný neporiadok, dal to do kancelárie vám."

Hermiona prekvapene zamrkala. „Hneď som tam," rýchlo povedala, položila slúchadlo, vystrelila z kresla a hnala sa k dverám. Otvorila ich a svoje medovo sfarbené oči uprela na útlu krátkovlasú blondýnku sediacu za svojim pracovným stolom.

„John si dáva prerábať kanceláriu?" vyhŕkla Hermiona asi stotinu sekundy po tom, čo sa zjavila vo dverách. „Prečo? Mal tam červotočov alebo čo?"

„Nie John," odpovedala Alice a ohromene sa zadívala na svoju šéfku. „Vy o tom neviete?"

„O čom?"

„Och, pre Merlina! Jasné, že o tom neviete. Dozvedeli sme sa to iba dnes ráno a odvtedy o tom každý hovorí, ale vy ste prišli neskôr, takže ste zameškali, ako nám oznámili tú novinku. A poviem vám, je to vážne bomba, toto sa len tak nevi..."

„ALICE!" vyhŕkla netrpezlivá Hermiona. To dievča malo vždy tendenciu hovoriť viac, než bolo potrebné. „O akú novinku sa to jedná?"

„Dnes ráno nám oznámili, že sa zmenil majiteľ banky," dôležito jej povedala Alice a Hermiona na ňu vyvalila oči.

„Prosím?"

„Povedali nám, že predchádzajúci majiteľ musel nejaké akcie predať, lebo mal vraj dosť veľké finančné problémy."

„Ako to, že o tom neviem? Ako to, že mi to nikto nepovedal?" rozčuľovala sa vykoľajená Hermiona. Veľmi presne vedela, čo môže pre ňu znamenať zmena majiteľa. Mohli by ju vyhodiť alebo zosadiť z jej pozície rýchlejšie, než by stihla mrknúť a dosadiť si tam vlastných ľudí. Jej kariéra bola nepochybne v ohrození.

„Už som vám povedala, že ste tu vtedy neboli a..."

„Dobre, dobre," rozladene jej skočila Hermiona do reči. „Kto je teda väčšinovým vlastníkom akcií banky?"

Jej sekretárka sa nadšene uškrnula. „Určite bude rada, keď sa to dozviete. Myslím, že ste s ním chodili do jedného ročníka na Rokforte. Je to Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."


	2. 2 kapitola

Ak by mala byť Hermiona úprimná, úplne na rovinu by priznala, že spolupráca s Malfoyom nebola nemožná. Bolo to dokonca lepšie, než predpokladala. Čo bolo ale fakt najzvláštnejšie a čo ju zakaždým privádzalo do úžasu, bolo, že sa k nej správal normálne. Žiadne poznámky o u muklov narodených, ani raz jej nepovedal humusáčka a dokonca ani nijako inak ju neurazil.

Nedokázala si predstaviť, čo mohlo zmeniť toho zabedneného rozmaznaného fagana s predpotopnými a pokrútenými názormi na muklov a nečistokrvných čarodejníkov na mladého, príťažlivého a sofistikovaného mladého muža. Podstúpil lobotómiu alebo čo?

Záhady okolo jeho osobnosti každým dňom iba pribúdali. Jedna z nich bola aj to, že ju nevyhodil zo svojej banky vo chvíli, ako ju uvidel, ale po preštudovaní jej práce počas tých dvoch rokov, čo bola na pozícii viceprezidentky, ju dokonca pochválil. A tiež jej povedal, že taký schopný personál bude potrebovať. Vtedy na neho zostala doslova pozerať s otvorenými ústami, čo ho rozosmialo.

A to bola ďalšia záhada, z ktorej sa skoro zrútila zo stoličky. Zasmial sa. Nebolo to žiadne nepríjemné zasyčanie ani škodoradostné uchechtávanie ako hyena, ale bol to normálny veselý smiech.

Zoznam jeho zvláštností sa rozšíril o dve položky presne týždeň po tom, čo sa stal majiteľom banky. Keď sa s ním Hermiona stretla ráno vo výťahu, požiadal ju, aby mu pomohla prejsť tým obrovským množstvom spisov, ktoré sa vzťahovali k účtovníctvu a ktoré si musel pozrieť, aby vedel, ako na tom banka je po finančnej stránke.

Keďže bol Malfoy jej priamy nadriadený, nemohla mu povedať nie, hoci to bolo to, čo by urobila najradšej. Nasťahoval si ju aj s dvomi šálkami kávy do svojej kancelárie, hoci ona namietala, že si môže vziať tie papiere k sebe.

„Neblázni, Grangerová, načo by si nosila tie ťažké fascikle niekam preč? Bude jednoduchšie, ak budeš u mňa. Je tam dosť miesta aj pre ďalších desiatich ľudí," bola jeho odpoveď.

Čo iné jej zostávalo, než sa usídliť na veľkej pohodlnej čiernej sedačke z kože a pustiť sa do práce? On si sadol za svoj stôl a tiež si vzal do ruky poriadne veľkú zložku. Po dvoch kávach a štyroch hodinách nepretržitého zízania na malé čísla a písmenká na bielom papieri, bola úplne vyšťavená. A to bola ešte len jedna hodina.

Odhodila papiere, ktoré držala v ruke na stolík a pretrela si unavené očí.

„Je to celkom fuška, však?" spýtal sa Malfoy a Hermiona si uvedomila, že za celé tie štyri hodiny prehovoril po prvý raz. Ak nerátala to, keď sa jej opýtal, či si nedá kávu.

Prikývla a natiahla si nohy, z ktorých už medzi časom skopla čierne lakované lodičky.

„Tuším je už čas obeda," podotkol blondiak a zadíval sa na štýlové hodiny zavesené za stene napravo od neho. „Ideme sa najesť?" spýtal sa a vstával zo svojho kresla. Aby ste vedeli, to bola tá prvá zvláštnosť v ten deň.

Hermiona na neho vypleštila oči. „Prosím?"

„Pozývam ťa na obed, Grangerová," vysvetlil jej a obliekal si čierne sako. Musela uznať, že v tej šedej košeli, striebornej kravate a čiernom saku vyzeral neskutočne dobre.

„No, dobre teda." Mohla vymyslieť aj inteligentnejšiu odpoveď, ale v tej chvíli sa to nezdalo byť vecou voľby. Tiež vstala, obliekla si svoje biele sako s modrými prúžkami a nasledovala ho von z kancelárie.

„Takže, nejaké deti, Grangerová?" spýtal sa, keď si obaja objednali a čakali na jedlo.

„Personálne má záznamy o každom zamestnancovi. Nečítal si moju zložku?" spýtala sa jemne sarkasticky so štipkou prekvapenia v hlase.

Malfoy jej neodpovedal, iba pokrčil plecami a neprestal ju pozorovať, ako si miešala latté. Dve silné kávy dopoludnia bolo viac než dosť.

Hermiona si povzdychla a rezignovala. „Slobodná, bezdetná. Čo si čakal, keď mám iba dvadsaťtri?"

„Zasnúbená s Weasleym?" pýtal sa ďalej.

Zvraštila nos. „Vôbec nie."

„A čo ty? Pár rokov som o tebe vôbec nepočula. Kde si sa skrýval?" zvedavo sa opýtala. Toto bolo niečo, čo naozaj chcela vedieť. Pred časom sa pod ním akoby zem zľahla a vôbec nikto nevedel, kam sa podel alebo čo sa s ním stalo.

„Štyri roky som bol v Kanade. Vrátil som sa iba pred mesiacom."

„A hneď si kúpil druhú najväčšiu čarodejnícko-muklovskú banku v Británii," konštatovala. „Pekné."

Malfoy sa uškrnul. „Aj ja sa musím niečím živiť," povedal a odpil si z tretej kávy toho dňa.

„Samozrejme," pritakala mu. „Mimochodom, nemal by si piť toľko kávy, dostaneš infarkt."

„Bojíš sa o moje zdravie?" pobavene sa opýtal, ale potom pokračoval. „Som zvyknutý."

„Aký druh práce si robil v Kanade, keď si zvyknutý piť toľko kávy?"

Malfoy sa mierne usmial. „Ak by som ti to povedal, musel by som ťa zabiť."

Hermiona sa na jeho vtipe krátko zasmiala, ale aj tak čakala, že jej odpovie na otázku. Zmýlila sa.

„A čo tvoj milostný život?" spýtala sa zrazu. Keď mal on právo pýtať sa jej, ona ho má tiež. „Priateľka, snúbenica alebo manželka?"

Záporne pokrútil hlavou a zasmial sa. „Ani jedno z toho."

„Dieťa?" opýtala sa a nadvihla obočie.

„Našťastie nie."

Keď im konečne priniesli jedlo, Hermiona bola celá nadšená, lebo bola už naozaj poriadne hladná. Ona si objednala cestoviny so syrom a Malfoy steak.

Už boli v tej reštaurácii vyše hodiny a ona bezpečne vedela, že má dávno po obedňajšej prestávke. Ísť na obed so šéfom, malo predsa len nejakú výhodu. Nemusela sa ponáhľať a natlačiť to do seba, ako sa jej to často stávalo.

Okrem toho, Malfoy jedol v porovnaní napríklad s Ronom rýchlosťou slimáka. Ale jej to úplne vyhovovalo. Už párkrát bola s Ronom v reštaurácii, ale poučila sa, aby to nikdy viac nerobila. Vždy všetko zhltol rýchlosťou blesku, a potom jej stále hovoril, aby si švihla a bol podráždený, keď musel čakať.

„Dezert?" spýtal sa, keď dojedli, ale Hermiona pokrútila hlavou.

„Och, nie, vďaka. Vážne som úplne plná."

„Ideme teda?"

Prikývla, vstala a skoro sa posadila späť na stoličku, keď jej Malfoy vzal sako prv, než to stihla ona a pomohol jej doň.

„Ďakujem," zamrmlala vyvedená z miery.

Ďalšie prekvapenie ju čakalo, keď zbadala, že nešiel zaplatiť a len tak suverénne vypochodoval z reštaurácie na ulicu.

„Mám začať utekať?" spýtala sa podozrievavo Hermiona, keď spolu vykročili smerom k banke.

„Prečo?" zmätene sa spýtal Malfoy a otočil sa k nej.

„Nuž, nič také zvláštne, iba taká maličkosť, že si nezaplatil," prehodila a on sa rozosmial.

„Je to v poriadku. Mám tam otvorený účet," vysvetlil jej a Hermiona od neho odvrátila hlavu, aby nevidel, ako sa začervenala. Otvorený účet. No, jasné, prečo jej nenapadlo, že bohatí ľudia takéto veci zvyknú mávať? Hlupaňa!

Už asi piaty raz za posledných päť minút zaletel Hermionin pohľad na hodiny na stene. Bolo šesť a ona mala už dávno po pracovnej dobe. Malfoy ju nežiadal o to, aby zostala, ale tak bola zabratá do práce, že si vôbec neuvedomila, ako neskoro už je.

„Môžem už ísť?" opýtala sa trochu neisto. „Zostala by som aj dlhšie, ale musím niekde byť."

Malfoy zodvihol hlavu od papierov, pozrel sa na hodiny a tiež vyzeral byť prekvapený tým, čo uvidel.

„Samozrejme," rýchlo povedal. „Nemal som v pláne zdržať ťa tu tak dlho. Pokojne si mohla odísť aj skôr."

Hermiona iba pokrčila plecami, obula si topánky, obliekla sako a vzala do ruky kabelku.

„Budeš ešte pracovať?" spýtala sa, keď prišla ku dverám.

On mal znovu hlavu sklonenú nad stolom a bez toho, že by sa na ňu pozrel, prikývol.

„Uvidíme sa teda v pondelok. Pekný víkend, Malfoy," povedala, otvorila dvere a už bola skoro na chodbe, keď sa za ňou ozval jeho hlas.

„Ešte jedna vec," povedal a Hermiona sa k nemu otočila. „Myslím, že v našich pozíciách je úplne prirodzené, že si budeme hovoriť menami, hm?" To bol ten druhý raz, kedy ju úplne vyviedol z miery.

Hermiona na neho zostala pozerať a potom zamrkala. Skúšala si predstaviť, ako mu povie Draco, ale úplne v tom zlyhala. „Asi bude ešte chvíľu trvať, než sa odvážim povedať ti menom. Kedysi to mali dovolené iba vyvolení," vysvetlila, zvrtla sa a rýchlo odtiaľ odišla.

Keď tak nad tým potom premýšľala, celé to jeho džentlmenské vystupovanie tiež stálo za zváženie, či by sa nemalo dostať na jej pomyselný zoznam Malfoyových zvláštností. To, ako sa s ňou slušne rozprával, pozval ju na obed na jeho účet, pustil ju prvú do výťahu a otváral jej dvere, bolo tiež dosť čudné. Čudné? Bolo to šialené!


	3. 3 kapitola

Hermiona rýchlo rozrazila dvere svojho bytu a utekala do kúpeľne, aby sa osprchovala. Ako mohla tak blbo zabudnúť na čas? Musela sa ešte pripraviť na svoje prvé rande na slepo.

Zariadila jej ho kamarátka, pretože vyhlasovala, že Hermiona už jednoducho potrebuje chlapa a ona vedela, že je to pravda. Okrem toho jej Jane prízvukovala, že aj keby to nevidela na niečo perspektívne, nech z toho vytrieska, čo sa bude dať. A Hermiona veľmi dobre vedela, čo tým myslela.

Problém nastal, keď sedela v bare, kde si dohodli stretnutie, už pätnásť minúť a on sa stále neobjavil. Jane jej ukázala jeho fotku, takže keby sa tam zjavil, vedela by to.

Po ďalších pätnástich minútach a dvoch pohárov mojita, sa Hermiona už chcela zodvihnúť zo stoličky, keď do vnútra vošiel niekto, kto úplne upútal jej pozornosť. Po krátkom prieskume miestnosti ju našiel jeho pohľad a ľadovo modré oči sa zaborili do jej čokoládových.

Videla, že mal v črtách tváre vpísanú otázku. Okamžite sa vybral k nej a zastal pri jej stole.

„Neruším?" spýtal sa a poobzeral sa, ako keby sa snažil zistiť, či na neho nejaký chlap nevrhá zúrivé pohľady, lebo sa mu snaží baliť jeho dievča.

„Vôbec," povedala Hermiona a ukázala na stoličku. „Posaď sa."

Urobil tak, ako mu povedala a v okamihu sa pri nich objavila čašníčka. Malfoy si objednal koňak, ale ona odmietla jeho ponuku objednať si na jeho účet.

„Prišiel si na pohárik po ťažkom dni alebo tu máš rande?" spýtala sa.

„To prvé," odpovedal jej a zasmial sa, ako keby povedala niečo vtipné.

„Bol si v práci až do teraz?" prekvapene sa opýtala, keď si všimla, že má na sebe to isté oblečenie, aké mal v kancelárii.

„Áno. Je toho veľa a chcem mať vypracovanú kompletnú správu čo najskôr."

„Mohol si to dať spraviť ekonómom v banke alebo niekoho najať, veď vieš."

„Mohol," povedal a napil sa z nápoja, ktorý mu priniesla čašníčka, „ale takéto veci radšej robím sám."

„Ty asi veľmi neveríš ľuďom, však?" zvedavo sa spýtala.

Malfoy pokrčil plecami. „Mám to v povahe."

„Čakáš tu na niekoho?" spýtal sa po chvíli a znova si odpil z koňaku.

„Vlastne áno, čakala som, ale vyzerá to, že už nepríde," skonštatovala, keď sa pozrela na hodinky na ruke, čo bolo úplne zbytočné gesto, pretože to vedela už vtedy, keď sa tam objavil Malfoy. „Kde teraz vlastne žiješ? Na Malfoy Manore?"

Malfoy sa najprv zamračil, ako keby mu tá otázka bola nepríjemná, ale nakoniec odpovedal. „Nie, mám byt v centre Londýna. Je to v staršej časti a mám to blízko do práce." Hermiona prikývla.

Vlastne ani nečakala, že by býval na Manore. Obaja jeho rodičia zomreli vo vojne, keď mal sedemnásť a vedela si predstaviť, že mu to miesto musí pripomínať nepekné veci. Okrem toho by sa v tom obrovskom dome zrejme cítil strašne sám.

Nikdy o tom veľmi nepremýšľala, ale až teraz si uvedomila, že nehľadiac na to, či býva na Manore alebo v byte v centre Londýna, musí sa cítiť strašne sám. Napriek tomu, že už mal sedemnásť, keď Lucius s Narcissou zomreli, stále to bolo strašne skoro a človek potrebuje niekoho, na koho sa môže spoľahnúť za každých okolností a v každom veku.

On nemal nikoho. Ani manželku alebo priateľku. Nevedela, či má nejakých skutočných priateľov, ale na škole to tak nikdy nevyzeralo. Ona sama si to nevedela ani predstaviť. Ona mala svoju rodinu a množstvo priateľov v čarodejníckom aj muklovskom svete. Mala kopu ľudí, na ktorých sa mohla spoľahnúť a ktorí jej pomohli, keď to potrebovala.

Zrazu jej ho prišlo nepochopiteľne ľúto. To musel byť určite pozostatok jej chrabromilskej povahy.

„Stretol si sa už s niekým zo školy odkedy si v Londýne?" opatrne sa opýtala.

„Myslíš s niekým zo slizolinu?" ujasňoval si.

„Myslím s kýmkoľvek."

Malfoy si najprv nakrátko povzdychol, dopil zvyšok drinku a otočil hlavu do strany. „Nie. Nikoho som nestretol... teda, okrem teba. A keďže ani nikto nevie, že som tu, tak si nemyslím, že sa to tak skoro zmení."

„To si nikomu neoznámil, že sa vraciaš?" prekvapene vyhŕkla, nadvihla obe obočia a on sa k nej otočil.

Pokrútil hlavou. „Okrem toho mám príliš veľa práce na to, aby som mal čas posedávať s nimi po podnikoch a spomínať na staré časy."

„Určite? No, práve teraz sedíš s jednou tvojou bývalou spolužiačkou v podniku a... síce sa s ňou nerozprávaš o starých časoch, ale rozprávaš sa s ňou," podotkla.

„Bod pre teba," zamračene povedal jej spoločník.

„Čo budeš robiť, keď odtiaľto odídeš?" spýtala sa zrazu a on nadvihol obočie nad jej čudnou otázkou. Potom pokrčil plecami.

„Pôjdem domov, osprchujem sa, pravdepodobne si niečo prečítam a pôjdem spať."

V tej chvíli dostala Hermiona skvelý nápad. Široko sa uškrnula a zalovila vo svojej kabelke.

„To si nemyslím," povedala mu. Vytiahla mobil, vyhľadala v adresári číslo, ktoré potrebovala a kým jej to zvonilo, premýšľala, či Malfoy vôbec vie, čo teraz robí.

„Ahoj, Maya. Ešte stále plánujete ísť na diskotéku?" spýtala sa do telefónu a ľavou rukou sa hrala s prázdnym pohárom.

„Skvelé! Ste už na ceste? Dobre, o pätnásť minút sa tam stretneme." Ešte sa rozlúčila a zložila.

„Čo?" spýtala sa, keď sa na neho pozrela a on sa na ňu zvláštne díval. „Chceš, aby som sa vrátila do banky a dokončila prácu?"

„Nie, ako si na to prišla?" zmätene sa opýtal.

Hermiona iba pokrčila plecami a vstala. „Vstávaj, ideme," povedala mu, kým si obliekala koženú bundu.

Videla, ako na ňu Malfoy vyvalil oči a pozoroval jej postavu odetú v obtiahnutých džínsoch, priliehavom tričku s dosť solídnym výstrihom a v čižmách opätku. Hermiona si nebola istá, či tak valil oči na ňu alebo to bolo kvôli tomu, čo povedala.

„Čo myslíš tým, že ideme?" spýtal sa, keď znovu našiel svoj jazyk.

„Ideme na diskotéku. Je piatok večer, nebudeš sedieť doma na zadku a niečo si _čítať_. Musíš využiť, že zajtra je voľný deň. Ale najprv sa zastavíme u teba, aby si sa zbavil toho obleku. Snáď máš nejaké džínsy a tričko," dodala so šibalským úškrnom na tvári.

Rozhodla sa, že ak by aj chcel protestovať, nedá mu šancu. Rýchlo odbehla k baru, zaplatila za svoje aj za jeho pitie a potom vyšla von na ulicu. Vedela, že ju čakal pri stole, ale nemienila sa tam vrátiť a počúvať, prečo s ňou nepôjde.

Keď konečne vyšiel z baru aj on a uvidel ju, ako čaká pred vchodom, zamračil sa a podišiel k nej.

„Čo myslíš tým, že ideme na diskotéku?"

Hermiona prevrátila očami. „Neviem, ako jednoduchšie by som ti to povedala."

Viedla ho do zapadnutej uličky, ktorá bola na rozdiel od ostatných prázdna a chytila ho za predlaktie. „Premiestni nás do tvojho bytu, nemáme čas ísť pešo."

Malfoy na ňu chvíľu ohromene zízal a Hermione sa zdalo, že ju pošle do čerta a jednoducho odíde preč, ale potom si rezignovane vzdychol a aj s ňou sa premiestnil preč.

„Mohol by si sa prestať tváriť, ako keby si sa bál, že ak sa tu čohokoľvek dotkneš, dostaneš žltačku?" opýtala sa ho, keď pri vstupe zaplatila a obom na ruky nasadili papierový náramok.

„Netvárim sa tak," zamumlal Malfoy, ale cez hlasnú hudbu ho Hermiona už nepočula. Viedla ho hlbšie do budovy, až prišla k zábradliu, o ktoré sa oprela. Dole bol obrovský parket plný tancujúcich ľudí a na boku bar.

„Prečo si ma sem vôbec zaviedla?" zaznelo jej pri uchu, keď si stal vedľa nej a zízal dole na hmýriacich sa ľudí.

„Lebo si vyzeral znudene a vyhliadka na piatkový večer strávený čítaním knihy, mi nepríde veľmi zábavná. A dnešná noc je stvorená na zábavu," vysvetlila mu, ale to sa už rútila ku schodom, aby sa mohla vnoriť do davu a nájsť svoje kamarátky, ktoré tam prišli pred nimi.

„Dávaj pozor, kam stúpaš," upozornila ho, keď začala zliezať po schodoch a cítila, že je tesne za ňou.

„To hovoríš ty mne?" kričal na ňu cez hudbu. „Nie som to ja, kto má na nohách aspoň desaťcentimetrové opätky."

Hermiona zišla zo schodov, vybrala sa k baru, kde si sadla na stoličku a Malfoy si sadol vedľa nej. „Áno, ja mám vysoké opätky, ale nie som to ja, kto vyzerá tak vydesene," pobavene povedala a dívala sa, ako sa Malfoy rozhliada okolo seba.

„Je tu veľa ľudí," povedal tónom, ako keby to malo vysvetliť jeho prestrašený výraz.

Hermiona nad ním prevrátila očami. „A? Bojíš sa, že ťa ušlapú alebo čo?"

„To by sa ale mohlo naozaj stať!" urazene vyhŕkol a Hermiona vyprskla smiechom.

„Bol s vôbec niekedy na diskotéke?" opýtala sa ho, kým sa ešte stále smiala.

Malfoy pokrútil hlavou. „V tomto živote nie."

„Tak to musíme rozhodne napraviť," sebaisto prehlásila Hermiona a zoskočila z barovej stoličky. „Poď!"

„Kam?" chcel vedieť Malfoy s mierne zamračeným výrazom na tvári.

Hermiona si povzdychla, schmatla ho za ruku a ťahala ho za sebou. „Prečo musíš mať zakaždým toľko otázok?"

„Ale no tak, Malfoy, hýb sa trochu! Použil na teba niekto stupefy?" chcela vedieť, keď sa s ním snažila tancovať na parkete. Teda, ona tancovala, ale on tam stál ako kôl v plote a zízal na ňu.

„Na toto neviem tancovať," sťažoval sa a Hermiona prevrátila očami.

„Na toto vie tancovať každý! Iba počúvaj hudbu a pohybuj sa do jej rytmu. Žiadne pevne stanovené kroky, ktoré by si musel vedieť, neexistujú."

Ešte chvíľu sa ho snažila zapojiť do tanca, ale keď videla, že sa jej to nepodarí, rozhodla sa pre inú taktiku. Znovu ho zaviedla k baru a obom objednala dve tequily.

„Už som mal jeden koňak. Snáď vieš, že nie je dobré miešať alkohol," podotkol Malfoy a Hermiona sa usmiala.

„Viem, ja som zas mala v bare dvakrát mojito. A mal by si vedieť, že kvôli tomu, aby som ťa prinútila tancovať, budem mať zajtra zrejme opicu."

Prinútila ho oba štamperlíky vypiť naraz a hneď po sebe, potom ho odtiahla späť na parket a ani jej nenapadlo, že by mala pohľadať kamarátky, s ktorými sa dohodla, že sa tu s nimi stretne. Po pár minútach, keď alkohol začal konečne pôsobiť nielen na Mlafoya, ale aj na ňu, sa ten blondiak konečne trochu odviazal a, ako Hermiona vypozorovala, aj celkom slušne roztancoval.

„Takže, bavil si sa?" spýtala sa Hermiona Malfoya, keď obaja sedeli v taxíku, ktorý mieril k jej bytu.

„Prekvapujúco, áno."

Hermiona sa uškrnula. Nevedela, prečo sa cítila tak samoľúbo, ale cítila sa tak.

„Chodíš na diskotéky často?" zvedavo sa jej opýtal.

„Z času na čas... ak mám čas a dobrú spoločnosť. Och, už som doma," zvolala, keď sa auto priblížilo k veľkému domu, kde mala na druhom poschodí svoj trojizbový byt. Šofér hladko spomaľoval a zastal tesne pri chodníku.

Hermiona sa už chystala vystúpiť, keď sa zarazila a zadívala sa na Malfoya.

„Máš peniaze?"

„Samozrejme," odpovedal jej s trochu povýšeneckým podtónom, ale Hermiona pokrútila hlavou.

„Myslím ICH peniaze."

„Ach," pochopil, „áno, mám." Och, jasné, že má, veď ho stretla v muklovskom bare. Ako by zaplatil, keby pri sebe nemal muklovské peniaze?

„Dobre," povedala a začala vystupovať z taxíka.

„Odprevadím ťa," rýchlo zamumlal Malfoy a chystal sa tiež vyjsť von, ale Hermiona zaradila spiatočku, pozrela sa mu do tváre a jej ústa sa sformovali do úškrnu.

„To nie je nutné. Nie som taká opitá, aby som nevedela sama vyjsť po schodoch. Uvidíme sa v pondelok!"

Vystúpila z auta, zabuchla dvere a bez obzretia sa stratila z jeho dohľadu.


	4. 4 kapitola

V pondelok presne o ôsmej ráno vystúpila Hermiona z výťahu a hnala sa ku stolu svojej sekretárky. Alice už sedela na svojom mieste a pred sebou mala hrnček s čajom, do ktorého si práve pridávala cukor.

„Dobré ráno," pozdravila ju a blondínka trochu nadskočila.

„Dobré ráno, Hermiona. Už asi päťkrát vás zháňal riaditeľ Royal Banky," oznámila jej Alice a napila sa z pariaceho hrnčeka.

„Čo chcel?" spýtala sa Hermiona so zamračeným výrazom, ale veľmi dobre vedela, čo ten človek chcel.

Alice pokrčila plecami. „Neviem. Mám vám iba odkázať, aby ste sa mu ozvali."

„Hm...," bola Hermionina odoveď. „Ešte niečo?"

„Nie."

„Dobre. Dnes budem znova celý deň pracovať v Malfoyovej kancelárii. Ak by mi niekto volal, prepojte mi ho tam."

Keď Hermiona vstúpila do Malfoyovej kancelárie, okamžite ju ovanula omamná vôňa kávy.

„Dobré ráno," pozdravila, keď Malfoy zodvihol hlavu a pozrel sa na ňu. Potom uvidela, že na jeho stole sú položené dve šálky, ktoré boli pôvodcami tej lahodnej vône. „To je pre mňa?" prekvapene sa spýtal a on prikývol.

Ihneď vyštartovala dopredu, sadla si na jedno z dvoch kresiel pred jeho stolom a načiahla sa po šálke.

„Je skvelá," povedala, keď si odpila. „Vďaka, to je od teba pozorné."

„Za málo," zamumlal blondiak a zrak mal uprený na papiere pred sebou. „Takže, aká bola tvoja sobota?" opýtal sa zrazu, zodvihol hlavu a Hermiona sa na neho zmätene pozrela.

„Myslím po tom mojite a tequile..." vysvetlil a ona si ihneď spomenula na ich rozhovor.

„Fajn. Trochu ma bolela hlava, ale šálka kávy a elixír proti opici robí zázraky," odpovedala a usmiala sa. Stále nemohla uveriť, že bola s Malfoyom na diskotéke. Bolo to také čudné! Nikdy v živote by si nebola pomyslela, že s ním pôjde vôbec _niekam_ dobrovoľne.

Ani nevedela, odkiaľ sa nabral ten nápad vziať ho so sebou, ale nejako bola rada, že to urobila.

Možno... možno by mohli byť niečo ako priatelia.

Po tom, čo dopila svoju rannú dváku kofeínu, sa Hermiona okamžite pustila do práce. Sadla si na svoje miesto na pohovke, vyzliekla si tmavočervené sako a vzala si zložku, ktorú v piatok nedokončila. Potom sa ale zarazila a pozrela sa na o poznanie menšiu kôpku dokumentov.

„Nebolo tých fasciklov viac?" zamračene preniesla a s otázkou v očiach sa obrátila k Malfoyovi.

„Bolo," pritakal, „ale cez víkend som si ich pár prešiel."

Hermiona nadvihla obočie. „Chceš mi povedať, že si pracoval aj v sobotu a nedeľu?"

Pokrčil plecami. „Je to súrne."

„Nie je to až také súrne," oponovala mu ona a zamračila sa. „Okrem toho mám pocit, že toto nie je prvý raz, čo pracuješ cez víkend."

Malfoy jej to nepotvrdil, ale ani nevyvrátil. Iba sa na ňu mlčky díva.

„Ty si vážne čudný," zamumlala, pokrútila hlavou a vrátila späť k svojej práci.

Tak ako v piatok aj dnes ju Malfoy vzal na obed. Bola to tá istá reštaurácia, ako naposledy a Hermiona musela uznať, že sa jej páčila. Bola útulná, dobre tam varili a celkovo sa tam cítila skvele. Keď dojedli, snažila sa vydupať si, že za nich zaplatí, pretože on ju minule pozval, ale Malfoy to razantne odmietol.

Chvíľu sa s ním, samozrejme, hádala, ale on nehodlal ustúpiť a Hermiona si uvedomila, že ak to neurobí ona, budú sa tam handrkovať do večera. Nebolo jej celkom jasné, prečo za ňu platí obedy a bolo jej to trochu nepríjemné. Nemohla sa zbaviť pocitu, že mu kvôli tomu niečo dlhuje.

Ale zase na druhej strane ona platila v piatok večer v bare a aj na diskotéke. Takže možno boli predsa len vyrovnaní. Každopádne, zaumienila si, že ak ešte niekedy pôjdu spolu na obed, nenechá ho vyhrať.

Deň prebiehal monotónne a jediným skutočným rozptýlením bol telefonát od Masona Winthropea, riaditeľa Roayal Banky, ktorý sa ju snažil zlákať na spoločnú večeru. Všemožne sa z toho snažila vyvliecť, čo sa jej našťastie nakoniec podarila a ona s úľavným povzdychnutím zavesila.

Malfoy sa na ňu zadíval s pobavením a otázkou v tvári, ale ona iba pokrútila hlavou a vrátila sa na svoje miesto. Nechcela o tom hovoriť. Mason Winthrope bol ten najúlisnejší a najzvrhlejší človek, akého kedy mala tú smolu stretnúť. Stretla sa s ním pred pár mesiacmi na konferencii v Britskej národnej banke, ktorá sa pravidelne konala dvakrát ročne. Je to stretnutie pre riaditeľov všetkých britských bánk, ale keďže jej bývalý šéf mal vtedy nejaké zdravotné problémy, poslal ju. A ona to neskôr viac ani nemohla ľutovať. Od toho dňa sa ju ten otrasný človek snažil stále zbaliť. A Hermiona ho už mala plné zuby.

„Takže, čo to bolo za čudný telefonát?" opýtal sa Malfoy, keď sa obaja už balili a chystali sa na odchod. Tento raz Hermiona zostala tak dlho, ako on... čo bolo do siedmej večer.

Pri tej otázke sa ihneď vystrela, na chvíľu sa na neho zadívala a potom si povzdychla. „Ak to už musíš vedieť, ten človek po mne ide už od chvíle, čo som mala to nešťastie stretnúť sa s ním. A zdá sa, že nie nechce zobrať za uspokojujúcu odpoveď."

Malfoy sa krátko zasmial a zaškeril sa na ňu. „Takže máš nápadníka?"

Hermiona zvraštila nos. „Nápadníka? Radšej si si mal uhryznúť jazyk, než povedať také niečo. Ak by si ho poznal, zistil by si, že on nikdy nemôže byť niekoho _nápadník_. On je skôr ako niečo, čo sa ti prilepí na topánku a ty sa toho nevieš ani za toho pána zbaviť."

Blondiak sa znovu zasmial a zhromaždil si na stole kôpku papierov, ktorú si potom strčil do príručného kufríka a zaklapol ho.

„To si berieš domov?" opýtala sa.

Prikývol. „Pred spaním si ich ešte prejdem."

Hermiona sa zamračila, založila si ruky v bok a naklonila hlavu na stranu s mierne znechuteným výrazom na tvári. „Robíš vôbec okrem pracovania aj niečo iné?"

„Mám rád svoju prácu," obranne jej povedal, pohol sa k nej a potom schmatol z pohovky jej sako. Nastavil jej ho tak, aby do neho mohla vhupnúť. Hermiona sa otočila a on jej pomohol obliecť si ho.

Naozaj mal svoju prácu _až tak_ rád? Alebo pracuje tak veľa iba preto, že inak by ho pohltila samota? Dumala, či by sa ho to mohla spýtať, ale nakoniec to zhodnotila tak, že radšej nie. Nebola v takej pozícii, kedy by mu také otázky od nej nevadili.

Hermona si vytiahla spod saka vlasy a nechala ich voľne spadnúť na plecia a chrbát. Zapla si gombík, rýchlo sa otočila s úmyslom predsa len sa spýtať niečo na margo jeho vorkoholizmu, ale keď to urobila, okamžite stuhla.

Predtým si nevšimla, že bol k nej tak blízko. Asi to malo niečo spoločné s tým, že bola k nemu otočená chrbtom. Lenže teraz, keď stáli tvárou v tvár a on bol tak blízko, že mohla rozoznať veľmi malú jazvu nad jeho ľavým obočím, si veľmi uvedomovala, že sa na seba skoro lepia. A prišlo jej to hrozne zarážajúce. Ale čo bolo omnoho čudnejšie – neodtiahol sa. To bolo to, čo ju naozaj znepokojovalo. Nevyzeral byť vôbec vyvedený z miery jej blízkosťou a tiež nevyzeral byť v takom nepohodlí, ako bola ona.

Iba sa na ňu pozeral. Vážne, mohol robiť aj niečo záživnejšie, ale on len zízal. A vlastne ani to by nebolo tak hrozne rozptyľujúce, ale to, čo spravil potom, ju načisto rozrušilo. Jeho nezábudkovo modré oči jej pomaly skĺzli po tvári, zastavili sa až na jej perách a to spôsobilo, že sa jej stiahlo podbruško. A Hermiona až príliš dobre vedela, čo to znamená.

Akosi čakala, že urobí prvý krok, pretože to bol on, kto hypnotizoval jej ústa, ale po chvíli, čo tam iba tak stáli a mlčky sa prepaľovali pohľadmi, si uvedomila, že to nespraví. Nezostalo jej nič iné, než vziať veci do vlastných rúk, nakloniť sa k nemu a pritisnúť svoje ústa na jeho.

Musela si priznať, že bola trochu prekvapená, keď zistila, že sa hneď neodtiahol a nevynadal jej. V skutočnosti to bol on, kto ten bozk prehĺbil, zablúdil jazykom do jej úst a laškoval tam s ním. A potom sa na ňu vrhol horlivejšie, než očakávala. Privinul si ju k sebe, jednu ruku jej obkrútil okolo pása, druhou sa chopil zadnej strany jej krku a priťahoval si ju bližšie k sebe.

Po chvíli sa Hermiona rozhodla, že je čas postúpiť trochu dopredu a prestať prešľapovať na jednom mieste. Trochu do neho zatlačila, on ustúpil a ustupoval až do vtedy, kým nenarazil na pohovku a nezvalil sa na ňu. Hermiona si na neho obkročmo sadla, ústami zaútočila na jeho krk a rukami na gombíky jeho košele.

Malfoy si to rozhodne užíval. Počula jeho ťažký dych, ktorý sa mierne zrýchlil, keď narazila na miesto, ktoré bolo citlivejšie než ostatné. Hermiona mu rozopínala gombíky, ale zistila, že jej bráni kravata, ktorú v okamihu rozviazala. Potom pokračovala tam, kde prestala, vytiahla mu košeľu z nohavíc a rukami začala pohládzať jeho nahú hruď.

On jej jednou rukou láskal chrbát a druhou jej hladkal stehno a zachádzal hlboko pod jej sukňu. Keď sa však jej ruky dopracovali až k spone na jeho opasku, ktorú mu rýchlo odopla, Malfoyove ruky okamžite zamrazli v pohybe a potom ju od seba odtiahol.

„Toto nie," zamumlal chrapľavým hlasom.

Hermiona sa mu zmätene zadívala do tváre a zamračila sa. „Prečo nie?"

„Ja nie som typ na romantické chodenie, Grangerová," vysvetlil jej, ale Hermionino zamračenie sa iba viac prehĺbilo.

„A kto ti povedal, že chcem niečo také?" spýtala sa a on na ňu zostal zarazene pozerať.

„Čo?" podráždene vyhŕkla. „Len preto, že som dievča, to musí pre mňa niečo znamenať? Myslíš si, že ženy netúžia po sexe, Malfoy? Naozaj si myslíš, že vždy túžime po nežnom milovaní? Preber sa, prosím ťa!"

Od Malfoya neprišila žiadna odpoveď. Teda, vlastne prišla, ale nie v podobe slov. Doslova sa na ňu vrhol, jeho ústa pohltili jej pery a jeho ruky začali zbesilo ťahať za jej oblečenie.

„Páči sa mi tvoje sako," zamrmlal, keď jej bozkával tepnu na krku.

„Fakt?" spýtala sa Hermiona zadychčane. „Nuž, malo by sa, je to Ralph Lauren. Bolo dosť drahé."

Draco sa odtiahol a začal jej ho sťahovať z pliec.

„To by som ho mal dať radšej dole, aby som ho nezničil," povedal a ona sa zasmiala.

„Pravda."

Pomohla mu zbaviť sa svojho saka a po ňom nasledovali ďalšie kúsky ich oblečenia.

„Od posledného razu už prešiel nejaký ten piatok, Grangerová," zamumlal jej do ucha Malfoy, keď sa obaja zvalili na huňatý koberec pred pohovkou a on sa všemožne snažil ovládať svoje zalarmované pudy.

Hermiona sa mierne uškrnula. Ona na tom nebola oveľa lepšie. Malfoy si ani len nevedel predstaviť, ako ho (alebo to) potrebovala.

„Je to okej, nemusíš sa krotiť," zašepkala a začula, ako sa ostro nadýchol. Potom to malo už dosť rýchly spád a ona si uvedomila, čo sa deje až vo chvíli, keď sa na ňu Malfoy zvalil a obaja boli unavení, spotení, zadychčaní, ale spokojní.

„Hm...," zamrmlala po chvíli Hermiona, keď ho rukami škrabkala po chrbte, „myslím, že teraz si už môžeme hovoriť menami."


	5. 5 kapitola

Hermiona si nebola tak celkom istá, ako bral Malfoy to, čo sa stalo, ale v hlave sa jej aj tak zrodila iba jedna možnosť, ako bude prebiehať jej ďalší deň v práci. Myslela si, že jednoducho bude ignorovať fakt, že sa s ním noc predtým vyspala na podlahe jeho kancelárie a proste sa bude tváriť, že sa nič nestalo.

Trochu mala aj pravdu, ale jeho správanie rozhodne nesvedčilo o tom, že sa nič nestalo. Samozrejme, o včerajšej udalosti nepadlo ani slovo, keď vošla do jeho kancelárie, vypila pripravenú kávu a pustila sa do papierov. Ibaže to, ako sa s ňou snažil nerozprávať, vyhýbal sa pohľadu do jej očí, nebola iba ignorácia, bolo to zámerné vyhýbanie sa jej. Tiež napätie, ktoré cítila z jeho strany, bol indikátor toho, že sa cíti kvôli tomu nesvoj. A Hermiona nerozumela prečo.

Vydržala v tej napätej atmosfére pracovať dosť dlho. Vlastne to vydržala do obeda a premýšľala, či ju vôbec zoberie so sebou do reštaurácie tak ako zvyčajne. Po chvíli si ale povedala, že nemieni čakať na to, kým to zistí a všetko to vyrieši hneď.

Položila papiere na sklenený stolík, vstala, prešla k jeho stolu a posadila sa na kreslo naproti nemu. Vedel, že tam bola, pretože ju počul a ona videla, ako mu stuhli plecia, keď sa priblížila. Ale nevzhliadol od papierov, prosto si ju nevšímal. Hermiona chvíľu čakala, mračila sa a aby ho vyprovokovala, začala nechtami poklopkávať po jeho stole.

„Ale no tak!" povedala po chvíli, čo márne čakala na to, kým vybuchne a povie jej, nech ho prestane vyrušovať. „To myslíš vážne?"

Konečne zodvihol hlavu a pozrel sa na ňu. „Čo máš na mysli?"

„Pozri, naozaj sa kvôli tomu, čo sa včera stalo, nemusíš správať takto. Tak sme sa spolu vyspali, a čo? Je to predsa ľudské a my sme ľudia. Veď o nič nejde."

Draco sa na ňu zamračil a chvíľu na ňu zízal. O nič nejde? „Robíš to často, keď si s tým tak vyrovnaná?" povedal uštipačne a Hermiona na neho nepríjemne zazrela.

Vstala zo stoličky. „Ak o mne po včerajšej noci rozmýšľaš ako o ľahkej žene iba preto, že som sa tomu nebránila, fajn. Ak si chceš myslieť, že poslúžim komukoľvek, kto na to dostane chuť, fajn. Ale prestaň sa správať ako malé decko a neťahaj svoje osobné probémy do nášho pracovného vzťahu a nevyrábaj dusno."

Využila to, ako na ňu Draco vyjavene civel, schmatla svoju kabelku a rýchlo vyšla z jeho kancelárie. Potreboval si ísť doplniť hladinu cukru v krvi.

Najprv si Hermiona myslela, že sa pôjde najesť do nejakej reštaurácie, ktorá je veľmi ďaleko od tej, kde bola s Malfoyom, ale potom si to rozmyslela a zamávala na taxík. Po tom, ako ju rozčúlil, nemala najmenšiu chuť vrátiť sa do práce.

Nechala sa odviesť na jedno z množstva predmestí Londýna, ktoré zahŕňalo utešené domčeky pozdĺž vždy čistých chodníkov, dokonale pokosené trávniky a upravené domáce paničky, ktoré vyzerali za každých okolností dokonale. Až podozrivo jej to pripomínalo Zúfalé manželky.

Zaklopala na biele dvere veľkého domu a po chvíli jej otvorila štíhla červenovláska, ktorá na ňu vyvalila svoje prenikavo zelené oči.

„Hermiona! Máš dnes voľno?" prekvapene sa spýtala Ginny a odstúpila od dverí, aby mohla vojsť dnu.

„Ahoj. Nuž, nemala som, ale urobila som si ho."

Ginny sa trochu zamračila, zatvorila za ňou a vybrala sa do obývačky. „Je nejaký problém s Malfoyom?"

„Nenazvala by som to práve problémom. Iba sme sa trochu pochytili a nemám chuť ho dnes znovu vidieť," vysvetľovala, keď kráčala za ňou a vošla do obývačky.

Tam sa na zemi v ohrádke hralo ročné dievčatko s obrovskými hnedými očami, ktoré mala určite po Arthurovi. Len čo ju ta malá uvidela, natiahla k nej rúčky a začala vydávať zvuky, ktoré mali znamenať, že chce, aby ju Hermiona zobrala na ruky.

„Tak ty si rada, že ma vidíš?" prihovorila sa Hermiona s úsmevom dievčatku, podišla k nej a vzala ju do náručia.

„Ahoj, drobček, ako si sa mala?" rozprávala jej a pobozkala ju na ružové líčko. Potom sa obrátila k Ginny. „Prišla som vás dve vziať na obed a potom na nákupy. Stavím sa, že na materskej si veľa spoločenského života neužiješ."

Ginny sa rozžiarili oči, ako keby jej Hermiona dávala do daru briliantový náramok a vďačne sa usmiala. „Ani nevieš, akú pravdu máš. Mama je dobrá spoločnosť, ale..."

„...ale nie je to ono," dokončila za ňu Hermiona a Ginny prikývla. „Tak sa choď prezliecť a ja oblečeniem Lilly."

Ísť za Ginny a vziať ju aj s tým malým anjelikom na obed, bolo úplne spontánne rozhodnutie, ale Hermiona bola rada, že jej to napadlo. Nemala voľno už veľmi dlho a so svojou najlepšou priateľkou a dieťatkom mohla byť zvyčajne iba cez víkendy. Lenže tie väčšinou Ginny tvárila s Harrym alebo so svojou rodinou v Brlohu, kam Hermiona prestala na spoločné večere chodievať už pred takmer rokom a pol a iba zriedka ich mala takto pre seba.

„Takže, kvôli čomu si sa pochytila s Malfoyom?" vyzvedala Ginny, keď sedeli v reštaurácii a pochutnávali si na svojom jedle.

„Ále, je to len taká hlúposť s účtovnými dokladmi," klama Hermiona a rýchlo si vložila do úst sústo, aby to nemusela ďalej rozvádzať. Nebolo to tak, že by jej nechcela povedať o tom, čo sa stalo, ale nemyslela si, že by mala. Nebolo to nič dôležité, nemali spolu vzťah a tak o tom Ginny nemusí vedieť.

Okrem toho, Hermiona sa s ňou nerada rozprávala o svojich priateľoch. Akokoľvek mala svoju priateľku rada, jedna vec ju na nej vedela dokonale dožrať. Bola to jej staromódnosť. Ginny bola stará škola a mala pocit, že sex má prísť až po svadbe a ak sa to náhodou prihodí mimo manželstva, musí si toho človeka okamžite vziať. V záujme zachovania ich priateľstva a predchádzania hádok, sa Hermiona rozhodla, že pokiaľ z nejakej tej občasnej aférky neotehotnie, nie je nutné, aby sa jej zverovala.

A bola si istá, že Ginny by nikdy nepochopila, ako sa mohla iba tak vyspať s Malfoyom.

„Och, keď hovoríme o práci... musím tam zavolať a povedať, že neprídem," povedala Hermiona a vytiahla z kabelky mobil. Rýchlo vyhľadala v zozname číslo na Alice, svoju sekretárku, a poprosila ju, nech povie Malfoyovi, že sa necítila dobre, takže už nepríde do práce.

Potom zložila a vypala si mobil. Keď zodvihla hlavu, uvidela, ako sa na ňu pozerá Ginny s nadvihnutým obočím.

„Som si istá, že bude volať späť," vysvetlila a jej priateľka si iba vzdychla.

„Vieš, v škole si bola taká poriadna žiačka a aha čo je z teba!"

„Hej! Čo tým myslíš?" opýtala sa Hermiona s úškrnom na perách.

„Dobre vieš, čo tým myslím. Čo sa to len s tebou stalo?" naoko zhrozene sa spýtala Ginny a vybrala z kočíka Lilly, ktorá začala plakať a posadila si ju na kolená.

„Asi som konečne sama sebou," vyhlásila Hermiona a natiahla k Ginny ruky. „Daj mi ju a dojedz to, ja už viac nebudem."

Po skvelom obede sa vybrali do nákupného centra a keď sa zastavili v detskom oddelení, Hermiona neodolala a aj napriek Ginniným protestom kúpila pre Lilly chutné červené šatočky s mašľou a bielymi bodkami.

„Rozmaznávaš ju!" hnevala sa červenovláska. „Má ešte len rok a ty ju už rozmaznávaš. Si rovnaká ako Harry. Mala si ho vidieť, keď ešte v noci zle spávala. Zakaždým, keď trochu zamrnčala, už bol na nohách a išiel k nej. Povedala som mu, že keď si ju nebude všímať, zaspí aj sama, ale on nie... a potom to robila každú noc až dovtedy, kým si Harry konečne uvedomil, že mám pravdu a prestal s tým."

Hermiona na zasmiala a pozrela sa na Lilly, ktorá sedela v kočíku, v ruke mala obrovskú chrumku, tlačila si ju do úst a celá bola od nej zababraná. V živote nevidela niečo tak krásne, ako bola tá malá.

„Ja si myslím, že taký anjelik si zaslúži trochu pozornosti naviac. Však, chrobáčik?" povedala Hermiona maznavým hlasom, pohladila dieťa po hlavičke a Ginny prevrátila očami.

Keď sa Hermiona konečne dostala z domu svojich priateľov, bolo skoro sedem hodín a to mohla zdrhnúť iba preto, lebo Ginny išla malú okúpať. Po náletoch na obchody ju jej priateľka donútila ísť k nim, potom prišiel z práce Harry a trval na tom, že musí zostať na večeru, lebo sa nevideli už veky a ona sa tomu jednoducho nemohla ubrániť.

Keď konečne sedela v taxíku a viezla sa domov, cítila sa ako po trojhodinovej túre. Ale to, čo ju hriadlo pri srdci, bola taška, ktorú mala položenú vedľa seba a v ktorej boli uložené jej nové a úplne dokonalé biele lodičky od Alberty Ferretti.

Keď začalo auto pozvoľna spomaľovať, Hermiona podvedome vykukla z okna a zostala zarazene pozerať do diaľky, kde pri vchode do domu, kde mala byt, stál vysoký blonďavý muž v obleku s príručným kufríkom v ruke.

Hermiona sa zamračila. Čo, do pekla, robil pred jej domom?

Akonáhle auto zastavilo pri chodníku, uvidela, ako sa pohol k nej s úmyslom otvoriť jej dvere, ale ona bola rýchlejšia. Otvorila, podala vodičovi bankovku, ktorá pokryla cenu cesty niekoľkokrát, schmatla kabelku a tašku s nákupom a vyskočila von.

„Čo tu robíš?" ihneď sa spýtala a prudko zabuchla dvere auta.

Draco na ňu prižmúril oči a prezrel si papierovú tašku s obrovským nápisom Alberta Ferretti. „Takže ty sa necítiš dobre?"

„Neodpovedal si mi na otázku," nekompromisne povedala Hermona. „Čo tu robíš?"

„Keď si volala a povedala si, že sa necítiš dobre, chcel som sa uistiť, že si v poriadku. Ale vidím, že ti je viac než dobre."

Hermiona nadvihla jedno obočie. „To je sprostosť, Malfoy, neprišiel si za mnou preto, že by si sa bál o moje zdravie. Ani sa nesnaž nahovoriť mi niečo také. A, áno, cítila som sa dobre, ale bola som si istá, že len čo ťa uvidím, zodvihne sa mi žalúdok a, ako vidím, mala som pravdu," odsekla, zvrtla sa a kráčala do domu. Odomkla, vošla dnu, ale nezačula, ako sa za ňou zabuchli dvere, čo znamenalo, že ju nasledoval.

„Čo som ti urobil?" vyštekol, naštvaný jej urážkou.

Hermona sa k nemu otočila a prižmúrila oči. „Tu nejde ani tak o to, čo si urobil, ale o to, čo si myslíš. A vieš čo? Ak si myslíš, že ja som štetka, mal by si si to myslieť aj o sebe. Ale stavím sa, že si toho názoru, že keď sa muž nezáväzne vyspí so ženou, tak je mačo!"

„Hermiona, nikdy som nepovedal, že si to o tebe myslím," bránil sa Draco.

„Ale nevyvrátil si to."

„Samozrejme, že nie, nedala si mi na to čas. Iba si sa zvrtla a než som sa spamätal a pochopil, čo si vlastne povedala, bola si preč. Celé poobedie som sa ti snažil dovolať, ale mala si vypnutý mobil a doma si nebola."

Hermiona na neho vypleštila oči. „Ty si prišiel ku mne domov?"

Draco prikývol. „Niekoľkokrát."

„Ako dlho si stál vonku, kým som prišla?" opýtala sa zrazu.

„Nejakú dobu to bolo," záhadne jej odpovedal a Hermiona na neho zarazene pozerala. Prečo, pre Merlina, by mal na ňu čakať niekoľko hodín pred domom iba preto, aby jej povedal, že si o nej nemyslí, že je štetka? Bola jediná, komu sa to zdalo zvláštne?

„Takže si sa neprišiel pozrieť, ako sa cítim..."

Potriasol hlavou. „Iba som ti chcel povedať, že si to nemyslím a že iba neviem, ako sa v takej situácii zachovať, lebo je to pre mňa nové."

„Nuž, pre mňa je to tiež nové. Nikdy som nemala aféru s niekym z práce," povedala Hermiona a vykročila po schodoch.

„Aféru?" neveriacky sa spýtal.

„A ako by si to nazval ty?" spýtala sa ho naspäť Hermiona a Draco iba pokrčil plecami.

„Tak čo budeme robiť?" opýtal sa jej a to Hermionu skoro rozosmialo.

Uškrnula sa a obrátila k nemu hlavu. „Nemôžem ti dať síce nijaký spoľahlivý manuál, ale mám jeden nápad. Čo keby sme tomu nechali voľný priebeh? Prestaň sa tým stresovať a nechaj to plávať."

V tej chvíli už stáli pred dverami jej bytu. Hermiona rýchlo zalovila v kabelke, vytiahla kľúče a odomkla. Potom sa zvrtla k blondiakovi, schmatla jeho kravatu a pritiahla si ho k sebe.

„Ideš dnu?" opýtala sa a dychom mu pohládzala pery. Na jeho odpoveď ani nečala, v okamihu s ním zmizla vo vnútri a zabuchla za nimi dvere.


	6. 6 kapitola

Po tom, čo si Hermiona s Dracom vyjasnila, že si o nej nemyslí, že je pobehlica, jej život prebiehal viac než dobre. Mala prácu, v ktorej bola úspešná a bola dobre platená, čo jej umožňovalo kupovať si svoje obľúbené značkové oblečenie, mala šéfa a milenca v jednej osobe, ktorý bol neskutočný v posteli a mala aj dostatok slobody a nebola ničím a nikým obmedzovaná. Mohla by si priať niečo viac? Ale nie všetko vždy vydrží.

„Takže, ideme ku mne alebo k tebe?" spýtala sa Hermiona v jeden deň, keď strčila hlavu do Dracovej kancelárie a uvidela ho niečo zapisovať na papier.

Zdalo sa, že chvíľu rozmýšľal, kým sa rozhodol. „K tebe."

„Prečo? Tvoj byt som ešte nevidela."

„Uvidíš ho inokedy," odpovedal.

„Uvidím?"

Draco konečne zodvihol hlavu, a zadíval sa na ňu, ako sa opiera o zárubňu dverí s rukami prekríženými na hrudi.

„Prečo sa tak pýtaš?"

Pokrčila plecami. „Len tak."

Hermiona ho sledovala, ako sa s povzdychom postavil zo stoličky, vkĺzol do čierneho saka a vyrazil k nej.

„Chceš niekam ísť?" opýtal sa jej, keď zatváral dvere na svojej kancelárii.

„Už som ti povedala, kde."

„Myslel som niekam von. Na večeru alebo tak."

Hermiona sa na neho nepozerala, ako kráčali k výťahom, ale z tónu jeho hlasu vedela dobre odhadnúť, že nad ňou musel práve prevrátiť očami.

„Na večeru?" skepticky sa spýtala a zvrtla sa k nemu. „Myslíš ako rande?"

„Prečo to hovoríš s tým zhrozením v hlase?"

„Nie som zhrozená, iba prekvapená. A okrem toho, ja nerandím," vysvetlila. „My iba... spoločne zdieľame isté aktivity. To vieš, však?"

Možno si to Hermiona iba nahovárala, ale zdalo sa jej, že sa zháčil. Chvíľu na ňu pozeral, kým čakali na výťah, ale potom sa odvrátil a zízal rovno pred seba na oceľové dvere.

„Samozrejme."

Prešiel týždeň, ktorý bol skoro úplne chudobný na akékoľvek rozptýlenie v jej živote. Nebola si celkom istá, čo sa dialo, ale akoby zrazu nastal útlm. Konečne dokončila správu, ktorú robila s Dracom a mohla sa vrátiť k svojim vlastným povinnostiam, ale zistila, že tých nejakým zázrakom rapídne ubudlo a ona sa v práci dokonca začala nudiť.

Dni šli pomaly, keďže mala dosť voľného času a ona mala také pozodrenie, že je to len etapa, ktorá bude nasledovaná obdobím, kedy bude musieť kvôli veľkému množstvu práce vo svojej kancelárii aj prespávať.

A navyšše ani Draco nebol vo svojej koži. Nemala pocit, že by sa jej úplne vyhýbal, ale zdalo sa jej, že si od nej držal určitý odstup. Dokonca ju skoro úplne prestal brať na obedy. Keď nad tým tak rozmýšľala, tak sa vlastne mimo práce stretávali iba z jedného dôvodu.

Nerozumela tomu, lebo mala naozaj pocit, že všetko je v poriadku. Ale zase na druhej strane, možno bolo všetko v poriadku a toto je spôsob, akým chce, aby fungovali. Nuž, čo sa týka jej, ona nemá námietky.

Ale nemienila sa tým zaoberať nejako hlbšie, mala aj lepšie veci na práci. Napríklad čudovať sa nad pozvánkou, ktorú jej doručil poslíček a o ktorej si najprv myslela, že nie je pre ňu. Že je to iba omyl.

Ministerstvo každoročne usporadúvalo obrovský ples na pamiatku a počesť skončenia vojny s temnotou. Hermiona vedela, že tam vždy pozývajú riaditeľov všetkých čarodejníckych bánk, preto nerozumela, prečo dostala pozvánku aj ona. Bola iba viceprezidentka. Musela to byť chyba... ale na obálke bolo jasne napísané jej meno.

Chvíľu na ten elegantný papier hľadela, bubnovala prstami po stole, a potom sa postavila a vyšla zo svojej kancelárie. Prešla pár krokov po chodbe a zaklopala na dvere. Nečakajúc na odpoveď, ihneď otvorila a vstúpila dnu.

„Dostal si pozvánku na ministerský ples?" opýtala sa Hermiona Draca, ktorý bol vyvalený na pohovke a čítal finančnú prílohu nejakých novín.

Vzhliadol od rozčítaného článku a chvíľu na ňu nechápavo zízal. „Ach, áno, ples. Tuším, že som ju dostal. Prečo?"

„Lebo aj ja som dostala jednu, čo je čudné, pretože ministerstvo nikdy nepozýva viceprezidentov, iba prezidentov. Myslela som si, že ju omylom doručili mne."

Draco iba pokrčil ramenami a tváril sa, že ho to ani nemôže zaujímať menej. Znova sa zabral do čítania, kým ona tam stála ako kôl v plote a zízala na neho. Po chvíľke sa rozhodla, že tam fakt nemá čo robiť, otočila sa a už sa načahovala po kľučke, keď sa za ňou ozval jeho hlas.

„Kedy je vlastne ten ples? Nepozrel som si to ešte," povedal a ona sa otočila tvárou k nemu. Nepozeral sa na ňu, stále čítal tie blbé noviny.

„Budúcu sobotu. Pôjdeš si kúpiť nejaký hriešne drahý oblek, aby si mohol oslniť celú čarodejnícku populáciu?" hravo sa spýtala Hermiona. „Je to tvoja spoločenská premiéra od návratu z Kandy."

Draco pokrútil hlavou a konečne sa na ňu pozrel. „To si nemyslím."

„Čo tým chceš povedať? Že nejdeš?" prekvapene vyhŕkla.

„Nemám záujem stať sa cirkusovou atrakciou," zamumlal predtým, než sa napil z kávy, ktorú mal položenú na stolíku.

„Cirkusovou atrakciou?" Nadvihla jedno obočie, pristúpila a sadla si na pohovku vedľa neho.

„Vieš, Hermiona, po istých udalostiach od nášho šiesteho ročníka nie som medzi ľuďmi veľmi obľúbený."

„Pravda," povedala Hermiona. „Ale teraz máš príležitosť vylepšiť si reputáciu. Prečo tam nejdeš a neukážeš im, že už viac nie si ten namyslený, rozmaznaný blbec, ktorým si býval?"

„A načo?"

Hermiona na neho chvíľu hľadela, potom sa zamračila, povzdychla si a postavila sa. „Vieš čo? Keď si takýto pesimistický, si hrozne otravný. Jednoducho tam musíš ísť, bude tam každý, kto niečo znamená a ty musíš svoju... _našu_ banku reprezentovať," hovorila mu, kým kráčala ku dverám. Potom ich otvorila a stratila sa na chodbe trochu nahnevaná, aký pochmurný blb sa z neho zrazu vykľul.

Hermiona na malú chvíľu uvažovala o tom, že by na ten ples nešla, ale v skutočnosti nemala žiaden dôvod odmietnuť to. Okrem toho bola pocta, že pozvali aj ju. Nerozumela, ako sa to mohlo stať a dokonca uvažovala o tom, koho by sa na to mohla opýtať.

Rozhodla sa, že na tú príležitosť si zadováži tie najlepšie šaty, ktoré v meste zoženie. Prešla snáď všetky požičovne a po dni, ktorý strávila snáď vo všetkých obchodoch s oblečením v Londýne, našla to, čo potrebovala.

Keď sa nad tým tak zamyslela, vlastne sa tešila. Zrejme tam bude aj Harry s Ginny, pán Weasley s pani Weasleyovou a možno aj niekto zo školy. A Malfoy... možno. Úprimne, na maličkú milisekundu, keď sedela vo svojej kancelárii a lámala si hlavu nad tou pozvánkou, si pomyslela, že je to jeho práca. Že tam chcel ísť s ňou a tak zariadil, aby dostala pozvánku aj ona.

Ale potom si spomenula, že si môže pozvať kohokoľvek, takže keby chcel ísť s ňou, tá šaráda by nebola nutná. Musela priznať, že ju to trochu sklamalo. A zároveň s tým začínala uvažovať nad tým, že keby sa tam Draco objavil s nejakou blonďavou fešandou, asi by ju to nepotešilo. Hm... možno by to dokonca niesla dosť zle.

Ale nebolo treba predbiehať udalostiam. A prečo na také niečo vôbec myslí? Prečo by tam mal ísť s niekym iným? Hermiona nevedela o nikom, s kým by sa stretával. A vtedy ju ako palicou do hlavy udrelo uvedomenie si, že on sa jej vôbec nezveruje... s ničím. Už to prestalo byť ako tie prvé dni, keď sa jej s ním tak dobre rozprávalo.

Mohol mať takých ako ona na každý prst päť a Hermiona by to vôbec nemusela zistiť. Ale... je nejaký dôvod prečo by jej to malo vadiť? Teda, okrem toho veľmi zrejmého faktu, že ženy sa nerady delia o svoje úlovky nehľadiac na to, či k tomu človeku niečo cítia alebo nie.

Och, mala by prestať rozmýšľať nad takými hlúposťami. Mala na práci more iných vecí. Napríklad sa nachystať na ten slávny ples. Príliš sa bála vziať si úpravu vlasov do vlastných rúk, takže sa rozhodla ísť ku kaderníčke. Účes, ktorý jej urobila, vyzeral elegantne a jednoducho. Možnože až príliš jednoducho na to, že tam strávila dve hodiny.

Doma si urobila jednoduchý make up a navliekla sa do tmavomodrých šiat značky Armani, kvôli ktorým si mohla zodrať nohy, aby ich našla. Neobťažovala sa brať si nejaké sako alebo svetrík, lebo to k tým šatám nepasovalo. Obula sa, vzala malú čiernu kabelku a vykročila k vchodvým dverám. Preferovala premiestniť sa, ako použiť krb. Vyzerať tak, ako vyzerala, dalo príliš veľa práce na to, aby to pokazila hop-šup práškom a sadzami roztrúseným na každom kúsku svojho tela.

Keď dorazila do majestátnej budovy ministerstva a vstúpila dnu, zistila, že hala je kompletne prerobená a všade sú sviečky. Kam sa len pozrela, ju oslepovalo niečo zlaté, ligotavé alebo lesklé.

„Dobrý večer," privýtalo ju mladé dievča a žiadalo si pozvánku. Našťastie, nezabudla si ju doma a podala jej ju. Malá hnedovláska spokojne prikývla, nechala pozvánku zmiznúť a namierila na Hermionu prútikom.

Ona dostala chvíľkový nával obranného reflexu, aj keď veľmi dobre vedela, že ju takto iba označí, aby sa mohla pohybovať dnu a von z budovy bez toho, aby musela znovu ukazovať pozvánku.

Iné dievča jej hneď v zápätí ukazovalo, kadiaľ dostane do hlavnej sály, kde sú toalety, kde oddychová miestnosť a miestnosť s občerstvením... Hermiona si skôr myslela, že si to žiada príručku, ale bola si vedomá toho, že jej to vysvetľuje iba preto, že je tam prvýkrát.

Keď na všetko prikývla, dievča jej poprialo pekný večer a išlo sa venovať niekomu inému. Hermiona sa vybrala do hlavnej sály, ktorá jej skoro vyrazila dych. Vyzeralo to tam trochu ako v nejakom starovekom divadle. Znova tam bolo všetko naleštené a zlaté. Vo vzduchu viseli obrovské pozlátené a kryštálové lustre so sviečkami, všade bolo množsto bielych a smotanovo sfarbených orchideí, ľudia sa hmýrili po obrovskej miestnosti a všade bolo počuť šum a jemnú hudbu v pozadí.

Hermiona si bola istá, že tam stála asi päť minút a iba zízala na tú pompéznosť, kým sa konečne pohla z jedného miesta. Musela vyzerať čudne, lebo videla, ako po nej pár ľudí v jej okolí pokukovalo.

Ona si ich nevšímala a rozhodla sa pohľadať niekoho, s kým by sa mohla dať do reči. Netrvalo jej dlho a v tom spletenci ľudí zahliadla Theodora Notta, ale on nebol zrovna niekto, po koho spoločnosti by prahla, tak hľadala ďalej. Po desiatich minútach uvidela pri vchode do siene stáť Harryho s Ginny. Okamžite s ak nim vybrala.

„Ahojte!" nadšene ich pozdravila a oni na ňu vyvalili oči.

„Hermiona!" obaja naraz vyhŕkli a Ginny ju objala.

„Ahoj! Čo tu robíš? V tých šatách vyzeráš úžasne, sú nádherné. Teraz už chápem, prečo si nemohla postrážiť Lilly. Ale mohla si nám to povedať," valilo sa z Ginniných úst a Hermiona sa na nej musela zasmiať.

„Jemine, upokoj sa, Gin. Mohla som vám to povedať, ale chcela som vás prekvapiť," povedala im s úsmevom, ale zrazu uvidela, ako sa prekvapenie a radosť na ich tvárach zmenili na obavy.

„Čo je?" nechápavo sa spýtala a preskakovala pohľadom z jedného na druhého.

„Vieš, Hermiona, mala by si vedieť, že okrem nás dostali pozvánku aj Fred s Georgom," povedal jej Harry a Hermionine oči sa rozšírili.

„Čo?" Prečo by, pre boha, mali dostať pozvánku aj oni dvaja? Veď majú len poondený obchod s blbosťami. Ktorý síce vynáša zrejme lepšie než ktorýkoľvek iný obchod v Šikmej uličke, ale to stále nie je dôvod pozvať ich.

„Prišli s vami?" rýchlo sa ich spýtala a zadívala sa za nich, či ich tam náhodou neuvidí.

„Nie," odvetila Ginny, „ale prídu."

Hermiona si povzdychla. Toto ešte len bude noc.

Tak veľmi sa nechcela stretnúť s Georgom. Musela si ísť dokonca po šampanské, aby sa upokojila. Dva poháre vypila na ex a ten tretí si ponechala a decentne odchlipkávala.

Tomu čarodejníkovi s ohnivými vlasmi sa vyhýbala už pekných pár rokov. Po tom, čo sa definitívne vzdala pomyslenia na to, že by k nej Ron mohol niekedy niečo cítiť, sa Hermiona utiahla do seba. Chvíľu prestala chodiť k Weasleyovcom, aby si mohla v pokoji lízať rany a keď sa po istom čase znova bola schopná vrátiť, všetci jej veľmi pomáhali v tom, aby sa tam cítila dobre. A najmä George.

Bol očarujúci, džentlmen, rád sa s ňou rozprával a vždy ju rozosmieval. Nebolo ani také veľké prekvapenie, že sa do neho pomaly zamilovávala a po skoro pol roku spolu začali chodiť. Zašlo to až tak ďaleko, že sa s ním zasnúbila a chystali spolu svadbu. A vtedy sa dozvedela, že ten bastard ju podvádzal.

Ale nie iba raz. Postupne sa vynárali nové a nové ženské, s ktorými si to rozdával celý ten čas, čo spolu chodili. Vlastne, robil to aj predtým, len s tým akosi zabudol prestať, keď mal konečne priateľku a neskôr snúbenicu. Zistila, že Fred o tom vedel... dokonca Ron a Charlie mali svoje tušenie, že niečo nie je v poriadku. Bola to tá najväčšia rana, ktorú Hermiona vo svojom živote dostala.

Nikdy mu neodpustila, čo jej spravil. Nikdy neodpustila Fredovi, Ronovi alebo Charliemu. Nebolo to tak, že by k nim prechovávala nenávisť. Na to, aby k nim niečo také cítila, prešlo odvtedy príliš veľa času a ona nemienila plytvať svojou energiou na nich. Ale stále sa na nich hnevala, neverila im a už nikdy ich nechcela vidieť. Nemohla sa len tak jednoducho tváriť, že sa nič nestalo a stále sa stretávať s ľuďmi, ktorí jej tak ublížili.

A možno... možno, že Georga predsa len ešte stále trochu nenávidela. Nebolo to preto, že by bola ješitná a urazilo ju, že spával s inými. Bolo to preto, že ho naozaj milovala a po tom, čo jej tak ublížil, si nemyslela, že sa ešte niekedy v živote zamiluje. Doteraz sa tak nestalo.

To bol dôvod, prečo znovu prestala chodiť k Weasleyovcom, ale tento raz už nadobro. V tom čase, keď sa rozišli, práve nastúpila ako viceprezidentka, takže odvtedy prešli už štyri roky a ona celý tento čas nepoložila nohu na pôdu Brloha.

„Bavíš sa?" ozvalo sa zrazu za ňou a jej skoro zabehlo šampanské.

Nie. Hocikto iný len nie ON.

„Čo chceš, George?" spýtala sa, stále otočená chrbtom k nemu. Hlas mala tvrdý, ale on nemohol čakať nič iné. Pre neho už dávno nemala žiadne jemné slová.

„Hermiona, prosím..."

„Čo?" vyštekla a zvrtla sa. „O čo prosíš? Čo odo mňa chceš?"

„Chcem sa ti ospravedlniť," povedal.

„To si už urobil... niekoľkokrát," odvrkla. „Ja nepotrebujem tvoje ospavedlnenie, nepotrebujem tvoju ľútosť a ver mi, že ju ani nechcem."

„Možno ja potrebujem tvoje odpustenie," vyriekol a uprene sa na ňu pozeral svojimi uchvacujúcimi zelenými očami. Ale časy, keď sa rozpúšťala len pri tom pohľade, boli už dávno preč. Už to nefungovalo.

George nad ňou už stratil svoju moc.

„O uľavenie si tvojej duše sa ani nemôžem starať menej. Odíď George a choď rovno do pekla," vytisla pomedzi stisnuté zuby a snažila sa krotiť svoj temperament. Byť po jej, tak na neho vrhá pár nepríjemných kúziel.

„Je nejaký problém, Hermiona?" spýtal sa zrazu až príliš dobre známy hlas a mužská ruka ju skoro obranne objala okolo pliec.

„Malfoy?" vypľul zo seba George a premeral si blondiaka nepriateľským pohľadom.

„Jeden, jediný," potvrdil Draco, ale ihneď sa pozrel znovu na Hermionu.

„Si v poriadku?" spýtal sa jej, lenže skôr, než mu mohla odpovedať, že je jej fajn, ju predbehol George.

„Čo je teba do toho, ako jej je? Čo tu vôbec robíš a ako si sa opovážil vrátiť do Anglicka?" pýtal sa červenovlasý Weasley a postupne zvyšoval hlas.

„To teba vôbec nemusíš zaujímať, Weasley. Očividne to nie som ja, koho tu nechce, tak si daj láskavo odchod," zavrčal na neho Draco a Hermiona cítila, ako sa mu napli svali.

„Ty mi nebudeš nič prikazovať, smrťožrút," zasyčal George, Draco stuhol a Hermiona zhíkla.

Zacítila, ako sa Draco pohol a vedela, že chce buď vytiahnuť prútik a zakliať ho alebo na neho zaútočiť päsťami. Či už to bolo to alebo ono, Hermiona ho schmatla za ruku, aby mu v tom zabránila a postavila sa pred neho.

„Ako sa opovažuješ!" povedala hlasom, z ktorého mu museli naskočiť zimomriavky. „Ako sa opovažuješ, nazvať ho tým menom? Veľmi dobre vieš, že to nie je pravda." Nadýchla sa. „A teraz ma počúvať. Nech už ti nikdy nenapadne ani pomyslieť na to, že by si ho tak niekedy v živote znovu nazval. On je oveľa lepší muž a človek, než si ty kedy bol alebo budeš. Vypadni odtiaľto a už nikdy mi pre svoje vlastné dobro neskríž cestu. Je to jasné?"

A potom bolo ticho. Iba medzi nimi tromi, samozrejme, pretože všade okolo bol šum a hudba, ale keby to tak nebolo, určite by bolo počuť aj špendlík spadnúť na podlahu.

Ako tam stáli všetci traja napätí, George sa zrazu zvrtol a bez slova odkráčal preč. Hermiona sa zhlboka nadýchla a zatvorila oči. To bolo trochu zvláštne, nie? Prečo bola, do kelu, taká obranná voči Dracovi? A prečo ju naštvalo to, že ho nazval smrťožrútom tak, že mala pocit, že by bola schopná vážne mu fyzicky ublížiť?

„Ehm... keď si naštvaná, si vážne trochu desivá," ozval sa Draco a ona sa na neho pozrela.

„Ale nehovor," sarkasticky povedal a zaksichtila sa.

„Takže," nadhodil Draco, keď s ňou kráčal k najbližšiemu lietajúcemu podnosu so šampanským, „o čom to bolo? Odkedy si s Weasleyovými tak na nože?"

„Nepýtaj sa, prosím ťa. Možno ti to niekedy poviem, ale teraz rozhodne nie. Na to by som potrebovala niečo tvrdšie, než je len šampanské."

Zamračil sa. „Je to také zlé?"

„Je," stručne odpovedala Hermiona a pohľadom sledovala, ako sa k nej z druhej strany miestnosti rútia Harry s Ginny. „Mimochodom, vďaka, že si tam prišiel."

„Žiadny problém. Ale bola si to ty, kto sa mu vyhrážal a vynucoval si, aby ma už nikdy nenazval smrťožrútom. Takže to ja by som mal poďakovať tebe."

„Hm," pokrčila plecami. „Máš chuť stretnúť sa s Harrym a Ginny?"

Draco na ňu vyvalil oči a potom sa zamračil. „Nijako zvláštne. Prečo sa to pýtaš?"

„Lebo som práve idú a ak sa im chceš vyhnúť, je načase, aby si odišiel."

Pozrel sa smerom, ktorým sa dívala ona a znovu sa zachmúril.

„Tak potom sa uvidíme neskôr," rozlúčil sa.

„Hej, možno," zamumlala a pozerala sa, ako odchádza.


	7. 7 kapitola

„Hermiona!" vyhŕkla Ginny, keď už bola aj s Harrym pri nej. „Si v poriadku? Videli sme, ako si sa bavila s Georogom a potom sa do toho priplietol Mlafoy..."

„Som v pohode," odpovedala Hermiona a kopla do seba ďalší pohár šampanského. Vážne by mala spomaliť. Aj keď nie je nijaké neviniatko a niečo znesie, aj zo šampanského sa dá opiť, keď je ho príliš veľa.

„Si?" uisťoval sa Harry a uprene ju sledoval.

„Som. Nebolo to nič nové. Snažil sa mi ospravedlniť a ja som ho posala do čerta. Prečo sa ešte vôbec snaží?" spýtala sa sama seba a pokrútila hlavou.

„Hermiona...," váhavo začala Ginny a Hermiona sa na ňu rýchlo pozrela. Už iba z toho tónu vedela, čo jej chce povedať. „Možno by si mala popremýšľať o tom, že George..."

„Že George čo? To naozaj ľutuje a prahne po mojom odpustení?" vyštekla na ňu nepríjemne a zachmúrila sa. „Vieš čo? Keď ti to isté, čo spravil mne George, spraví Harry, potom sa porozprávame o odpúšťaní, dobre?" dopovedala, zvrtla sa a odišla.

Hermiona sa nadýchla, aby si upokojila podráždené nervy a pokrútila hlavou. Ten ples vôbec nešiel tak, ako si to predstavovala. To, že sa pochytila s Georgom, ju až tak netrápilo a nebolo to vôbec niečo nové, ale že sa ho Ginny snažila zatávať? To rozhodne bolo nové.

Ona chápala, že je to jej brat, ale Ginny tiež veľmi dobre vedela, čo sa stalo a ako to Hermionu zranilo. Nemohla pochopiť, ako sa vôbec odvážila žiadať od nej, aby jednoducho na všetko zabudla. Ona už nemala záujem znovu nadviazať vzťahy s nikým iných z ich rodiny okrem Ginny, Arthura a Molly. Ostatní boli pre ňu mŕtvi.

Iba sa tak potulovala. Draca nikde nevidela a s nikým iným naozaj nemala chuť baviť sa. Vzala si ďalšie šampanské a iba sa... potulovala. Musela vyzerať čudne. A mala by prestať piť.

Keď bola na svojej misii a predierala sa davmi vyobliekaných ľudí, porozhliadla sa a zvažovala, kam sa vydá ďalej, zrazu si všimla, ako sa na ňu uprene díva vysoký hnedovlasý muž. Elegantne jej zamával a ona na neho zostala zarazene zízať. Čoskoro sa však prebrala, jemne sa usmiala a kýval hlavou na pozdrav. Lenže keď zbadala, ako sa pohol a vybral sa k nej, priala si, aby ho bola radšej ignorovala.

„Hermiona, ako sa máš?" opýtal sa, keď prišiel k nej a ona na neho vyvalila oči. On ju pozná?

Prizrela sa mu bližšie, pozorne skúmala črty jeho tváre a zrazu ho spoznala.

„Wood? Oliver Wood?" prekvapene vyhŕkla a on s miernym úškrnom prikývol. „Pre Merlina, strašne si sa zmenil! Vôbec som ťa nespoznala."

„To mi hovorí veľa ľudí, ktorí ma dlhšie nevideli."

Hermiona prikývla. „Nuž, ja som ťa nevidela odvtedy, čo si odišiel zo školy."

„Hej, to už je nejaká doba," pritakal, vzal si z podnosu pohár šampanského, jeden ponúkol aj Hermione, ale ona radšej odmietla.

„Napriek tomu, že sa o metlobal vôbec nezaujímam, počula som, že si stal kapitánom hm...," snažila sa spomenúť si, „nejakého týmu."

Pobavene sa zasmial. „Appelbyské šípy."

„Och, áno, asi. V tomto nie som veľmi dobrá..." trochu zahanbene zamrmlala a pokrčila plecami.

„Si tu s Ronom alebo...?" spýtal sa a Hermiona k nemu ihneď strelila trochu zamračeným pohľadom.

„Nie. My dvaja sme nikdy neboli viac než iba priatelia."

„Aha. Si tu teda sama?"

Nebola si istá, či by to nemala brať ako urážku. Chcel tým azda naznačiť, že ak nie je s Ronom, hneď predpokladá, že je sama, lebo sa nezmôže na nikoho iného? Ale pravdepodobne to nebolo tak.

„Tak nejako."

„Takže," pokračoval a premeriaval si ju intenzívnym pohľadom. Takým intenzívnym, že to prišlo Hermione nezvyčajné. „Čo vlastne teraz robíš, keď ťa pozvali na tento ples? Musíš mať vysoké postavenie."

„Som viceprezidentka Wigle banky, ale tých nikdy nepozývajú na tento ples, takže sa tá pozvánka ku mne musela dostať nejakým nedopatrením. Inak si to neviem vysvetliť."

Wood nadvihol obočie. „Možno ťa tu niekto chcel mať a tak zariadil, aby si tú pozvánku dostala."

„O tom pochybujem," povedala Hermiona a povzdychla si. „Nemôžem prísť na nikoho, kto by ma tu chcel mať a mal také konexie, že by mohol zohnať jednu pozvánku naviac." Klamala. Poznala takého človeka, ale vedela, že to nebol on.

„Možno ho poznáš... možno sa s ním práve rozprávaš," povedal zastretým hlasom a Hermionina hlava okamžite vystrelila k jeho tvári.

„Prosím?" prekvapene sa spýtala a civela na neho. „To ty si pre mňa zohnal pozvánku?"

Prikývol.

„Prečo?" Vôbec tomu nerozumela.

„Videl som ťa zhruba pred týždňom v meste a povedal som si, že by som ťa mohol pozvať von. A čo by bolo originálnejšie rande než toto?"

Teraz bola ešte viac zmätená. „Toto má byť rande?"

„Je to tak naplánované," sebavedome povedal a ona na neho zase iba civela. Teraz rozhodne potrebovala šampanské.

Schmatla jeden pohár z podnosu, ktorý sa práve príhodne vznášal okolo nich a napila sa.

„Nepôjdeme si zatancovať?" spýtal sa jej, bez čakania na odpoveď jej vzal poloprázdny pohár, položil ho na podnos a vzal ju za ruku. Zaviedol ju takmer do stredu tanečného parketu a pritiahol si ju k sebe. Bol k nej bližšie, než by mal byť a Hermiona z toho nebola práve nadšená.

„Neplánoval si sa ma napríklad opýtať, či s tebou chcem ísť na rande? Alebo či nie som už zadaná? A kde si mal vôbec tú istotu, že prídem sama?" vychrlila zo seba otázky a čakala na odpoveď.

Keď mala pravdu povedať, trochu ju to naštvalo. To a aj jeho prehnane sebaisté správanie.

„A si?" spýtal sa s úškrnom na peknej tvári. „Myslím zadaná."

Bola? S Malfoyom rozhodne nechodila, takže sa veľmi nemôže považovať za zadanú. Mala svoju voľnosť rovnako, ako mal voľnosť aj Draco. Ale mala tiež svoje zásady. Nikdy by nebola vo „vzťahu" s dvomi mužmi. To nebol jej štýl.

„Som," rozhodne povedala a čakala, ako bude reagovať.

Očakávala, že bude prekvapený, zarazený, že sa jej ospravedlní a nechá ju samu, ale on urobil skoro praví opak. Zasmial sa! A bolo to skoro posmešné.

„Ak si zadaná, tak prečo tu nie je s tebou?" opýtal sa a nadvihol obočie.

„Je tu."

„Povedala si, že si tu sama," podotkol, ale ona záporne pokrútila hlavou.

„Povedala som „tak nejako", nepovedala som, že som tu sama. Prišla som sama, áno, ale on tu je tiež."

„A čo to znamená?"

„To znamená, že pre teba a ani pre nikoho iného nie som voľná."

Na to ľahostajne pokrčil plecami a ona skoro nemohla uveriť svojim vlastným očiam.

„Po tomto možno už budeš," záhadne povedal, z ničoho nič sa k nej rýchlo nahol a... POBOZKAL ju.

Hermiona bola viac než prekvapená. Bola šokovaná, úplne mimo a naštvaná. Ako si dovolil pobozkať ju, keď mu povedala, že je už zadaná a že ten muž je práve teraz v tej miestnosti?

Jej ruky sa opreli o jeho hruď a snažila sa ho odtlačiť, ale s ním to vôbec nič nerobilo. Keď sa od nej konečne odlepil, jej ruka sa už-už zdvíhala s úmyslom dať mu jednu zaucho, ale bola si až priveľmi dobre vedomá toho, že je v miestnosti plnej tých najvýznamnejších čarodejníkov Anglicka. Nemohla si dovoliť vyrobiť škandál.

„Tak čo? Ešte stále si zadaná?" spýtal sa a sebavedomo sa uškrnul. Ale Hermione sa to nezdalo vtipné.

„Som. A pre teba budem zadaná aj vtedy, keby som v skutočnosti nebola. Už nikdy viac to neurob, Wood," precedila pomedzi stisnuté zuby, vytrhla sa mu a okamžite sa od neho vzdialila. Ale on ju, samozrejme, nasledoval.

Čomu ten chlap nerozumel? Nepovedala mu snáť veľmi jasne, že ju má nechať napokoji? Rozzúrene sa rútila vstupnou halou k vchodovým dverám a ignorovala jeho keci, ktorými ju obťažoval, keď kráčal vedľa nej.

„Hermiona?" zvolal zrazu niekto jej meno a ona zastala a zvrtla sa. Draco stál pri vchode ho plesovej sály a zarazene sa na ňu díval.

„Odchádzaš?" opýtal sa, pohľadom prešiel po Woodovi, ktorý stál vedľa nej a pristúpil k nim.

„Áno, rozhodli sme sa, že pôjdeme niekam, kde budeme mať súkromie," odpovedal miesto nej Wood a bol vážne pohotový, lebo ona ešte ani len nestihla otvoriť ústa.

Teraz mu už skoro vrazila. Obrátila sa k nemu a prepaľovala ho zúrivým pohľadom. Toto len tak nenechá. Tomu namyslenému, arogantnému kreténovi jednoducho musí ukázať, že s ňou sa zahrávať nebude. Ale nechcela sa znova začať hádať pred Dracom, a tak sa rozhodla, že najlepšie bude, keď to vyrieši bez jeho prítomnosti.

„Ospravedlníš nás?" zamumlala k Dracovi, schmatla Wooda za lakeť a ťahala ho von.

„Čo si, do pekla, myslíš, že robíš?" zajačala na neho, keď boli konečne vonku.

„Čo myslíš?" nonšalantne sa opýtal a to Hermionu ešte viac dožralo.

„Prestaň klamať ľuďom o tom, že ideme niekam, kde budeme mať súkromie," napodobnila jeho hlas a on sa uškrnul.

„Upokoj sa, bol to len Mlafoy!"

Hermiona neveriacky pokrútila hlavou. „Nezáleží na tom, či to bol iba Malfoy alebo minister mágie! Ak chceš ľuďom klamať, tak to pokojne rob, ale mňa do tých lží láskavo nezaťahuj!"

„Si nejaká nedotklivá vieš to?"

Naozaj mala chuť začať kričať. Tak strašne ju vytáčal!

„Nuž, niekto je nedotklivý a niekto je kretén! Drž sa odo mňa ďalej, Wood, lebo inak zistíš, aké nepríjené a bolestivé kliatby poznám!"

Tento raz mu nedala šancu reagovať a jednoducho sa rýchlo premiestnila.

Klop, klop, klop, KLOP!

„Čo, do kelu...?" mumlala Hermiona, keď sa vyhrabávala z postele a náhlila sa ku dverám, na ktoré niekto zúrivo klopal. Ten šialenec na druhej strane dverí zobudí celý dom!

Nevie snáď, koľko je hodín? Nuž, ona to vedela. Keď si brala župan a navliekala sa do neho, stihla mrknúť na budík, položený na nočnom stolíku. Bolo chvíľu pred treťou ráno.

„Už idem!" podráždene vykríkla a rýchlo odomkýnala dvere. Chvatom ich otvorila, pozrela sa, kto ju to zobudil a jedno obočie jej okamžite vystrelilo skoro až ku korienkom vlasov.

„Draco?"


	8. 8 kapitola

„Čo tu robíš?" prekvapene sa opýtala a dívala sa, ako sa opiera o zárubňu jej dverí.

„Ty si doma?" zarazene zamumlal a ona pokrútila hlavou.

„Prečo by som nemala byť?" nechápala. Potom podišla bližšie, lepšie sa mu prizrela a jeho záhadný príchod jej bol ihneď jasný. „Ty si opitý!"

„Možno trochu," priznal, zapotácal sa a Hermiona ho pohotovo zachytila.

„Áno, presne toto mi ešte dnes chýbalo," podráždene si mrmlala popod nos a hodila Draca na gauč. Ona sa vrátila do spálne, zatresla za sebou dvere a ľahla si späť do postele.

Keď prišla Hermiona v pondelok ráno do práce, bola celkom zvedavá, ako sa zachová Draco, keď sa s ním stretne. Zaujímalo ju, či si pamätá, prečo prišiel na mol opitý zrovna do jej bytu. Ona odpoveď nevedela a zatiaľ ani nemala možnosť sa ho spýtať. Keď sa totižto v nedeľu ráno prebudila, on už bol preč. Bez vysvetlenia, bez odkazu, bez ničoho.

Najprv bola trochu urazená a hlavne naštvaná, že sa jej ani neráčil poďakovať za to, že nemusel spať na ulici. Ale načo z takej maličkosti robiť niečo dôležitejšie?

Presne o desiatej to Hermiona už viac nevydržala, vyšla zo svojej kancelárie a hnala sa k Dracovej. Zaklopala, otvorila dvere, ale jediné, čo ju privítalo, bola prázdna stolička a miestnosť naplnená tichom. To bolo zvláštne. Draco nikdy nemeškal do práce, nikdy si dokonca nevzal voľno a niekedy prichádzal dokonca skôr než ostatní a zostával až do večera.

Chcela sa opýtať jeho sekretárky, čo sa deje, ale jej stôl tiež zíval prázdnotou. Toľko k produktivite práce.

Hermiona celý deň čakala, kým sa ukáže. Dokonca každú hodinu posielala Alice, aby skontrolovala jeho kanceláriu. Patetické. Ona to vedela, ale fakt si nemohla pomôcť. A v konečnom dôsledku zo seba bola sama dosť znechutená. Odkedy sa vôbec stará?

Draco nakoniec aj tak neprišiel vôbec do práce. Ale veď ona si na neho počká.

Na druhý deň, lenčo Hermiona odrazila do práce, ju Alice informovala, že Draco je už v práci. Samozrejme, že jej ďalšie kroky viedli rovno do jeho kancelárie.

Dokonca ani nezaklopala, iba otvorila dvere a vstúpila dnu. Pri zvuku otvárania dverí sa Dracova hlava nadvihla a on na ňu zostal obarene zízať. Asi sekundu mlčal, potom dvakrát zažmurkal a zamračil sa.

„Čo je to?"

Hermiona si všimla, ako zíza na ružový batôžtek s dvomi rukami a dvomi nohami, ktorý držala v náručí. Nadvihla obočie.

„To je dieťa. Vážne, Draco, vzhľadom na to, že vedieš druhú najväčšiu čarodejnícku a najväčšiu čarodejnícko-muklovskú banku, by človek očakával, že budeš inteligentnejší."

Jej poznámku si nevšímal. „Viem, že je to dieťa. Ale čo tu robí?"

Hermiona si povzdychla. „Je to dcéra Ginny a Harryho. Dnes ráno mi ju priniesli, lebo si potrebovali súrne niečo vybaviť. Nemali čas na vysvetlenie, lebo sa ponáhľali, ale vyrozumela som, že Molly nemôže a ja som zatiaľ jediná, kto ju varoval dlhšie než dve hodiny..."

„A to si ju musela priniesť do práce?"

„Mohla som zostať aj doma, ale ona je pokojné dieťa. Kým bude spať, ja budem pracovať. Ani nebudem vedieť, že je so mnou," povedala a pokrčila plecami.

„Fajn," zamumlal Draco. „Ak to je všetko, čo si mi chcela povedať..."

„Nie je," rýchlo ho prerušila Hermiona, pristúpila k jeho stolu a sadla si do kresla. „Vlastne som vôbec neprišla kvôli tomuto. Len som bola zvedavá, ako sa ti spalo na mojom gauči."

„Ráno som sa zobudil s bolesťou hlavy, ale za to asi nemôžem viniť tvoj gauč," sarkasticky odpovedal a Hermiona sa zamračila. Hej! Čo také urobila, že s ňou tak jedná?

„Mohol by si nebyť hrubý?" podráždene sa spýtala a pri jej mierne zvýšenom hlase sa Lilly na jej kolenách nepokojne zamrvila. „A myslím, že za tú bolesť hlavy mohol skôr alkohol," odmerane podotkla a po jej slovách v miestnosti rozprestrelo ticho.

Samozrejme, že to nevydržalo dlho, ale človek, ktorý ho prerušil, nebol ani Draco, ani Hermiona. Lilly sa dívala na Draca rozšírenými očami, zrazu k nemu natiahla malé rúčky, začala sa vymaňovať z Hermioninho náručia a hlasno nerozumiteľne bľabotala.

„Čo je, chrobáčik? Čo by si chcela?" spýtala sa jej Hermiona a zodvihla hlavu. „Zdá sa, že chce ísť k tebe," povedala Dracovi, ktorý sa v tom okamihu zatváril zhrozene.

„Ale prosím ťa!" povzdychla si, kým vstávala a prešla na druhú stranu stola. „Netvár sa, ako keby bola niečo chlpaté, stuchnuté a smradľavé. Nepohryzie ťa, ak ju nebudeš hnevať," dodala a uškrnula sa.

Bez upozornenia mu vložila malú do lona a so zadosťučinením sa dívala na jeho bezradnosť. Samozrejme, Draco nebol úplný idiot a okamžite okolo Lilly ovinul svoje ruky, aby nespadla na zem.

„Môžeš mi povedať, na čom sa smeješ?" odmerane sa spýtal Hermiony, keď uvidel jej úškrn.

„Na tebe, samozrejme."

„Som rád, že som ťa pobavil," kyslo povedal, ale začal venovať viac pozornosti Lilly, pretože tá odmietala pokojne sedieť a začala sa otáčať, stavať sa na nohy a štverať sa mu po hrudníku.

„Hej, malý človek, dávaj pozor! Chceš spadnúť?" zamumlal a Hermiona sa rozosmiala.

„Tak v prvom rade, volá sa Lilly," oznámila mu, „a v druhom rade... je fakt čudné, že je taká pokojná. Zvyčajne sa k cudzím ľuďom veľmi nemá," premýšľala nahlas a zamračila sa.

„Fajn, je to ohromná záhada, ale mohla by si si ju už zobrať?"

„Prečo?" nevinne sa opýtala a sladko sa usmiala. „Páči a jej u teba."

Hermiona sa oprela o hranu stola a z bezprostrednej blízkosti pozorovala, ako sa Lilly načiahla k Dracovej hlave a chňapla po jeho vlasoch. Užasnuto ich sledovala a ťahala ich, zatiaľ čo sa na Dracovej tvári zjavil mrzutý výraz.

„No jasné," vyhŕkla Hermiona. „To dáva perfektný zmysel. Páčia sa jej tvoje vlasy. Stavím sa, že nikdy nevidela nikoho s tak bledými vlasmi, ako máš ty."

„To ma teší," ironicky preniesol Draco. „Ale mohla by si jej povedať, aby s tým prestala? Bolí to!"

„Nebuď padavka!"

„Nie som padav... fuj! Slintá!" znechutene vyhŕkol a Hermiona musela potlačiť smiech.

„Jasné, že slintá, je to dieťa!"

„Ale nie na mňa! Oslintala mi líce," sťažoval sa. Hermiona sa nad ním zľutovala a vzala si na ruky Lilly, ktorá protestovala a stále sa s natiahnutými rukami otáčala k Dracovi a dožadovala sa jeho vlasov.

„Povieš mi, prečo si mi aspoň neoznámil, že odchádzaš, keď si už nepokladal za potrebné poďakovať sa mi za to, že som ťa u seba nechala prespať?" zmenila tému Hermiona.

„Nebolo to prvýkrát," pripomenul jej a ona sa zamračila. Čo tým chcel, do pekla, povedať? Jej byt nie je žiadny hodinový hotel. Skoro mu stupila celou silou svojím osemcentimetrovým opätkom na nohu.

„A okrem toho si spala. Nechcel som ťa budiť."

„Mohol si mi nechať odkaz."

„Ale neurobil som to."

Toto bolo siešne! Fakt. „Áno, viem. Ale chcem vedieť prečo."

Začula, ako si Draco podráždene povzdychol a pozrel sa na ňu s posmešným výrazom na tvári. „Ďakujem ti, že si ma nechala prespať u seba," naštvane zo seba vypľul. „Šťastná?"

Hermiona si sťažka povzdychla a prehodila si Lilly na druhú ruku. „Prečo si zrazu taký naštvaný?"

„Nie som naštvaný," precedil pomedzi zuby.

Nemalo to zmysel. Čokoľvek to bolo, nechystal sa jej to povedať a Hermiona teraz nemala čas vyťahovať to z neho. Odlepila sa od stola, vzala tašku s Lillinými vecami a bez slova opustila jeho kanceláriu.

Nešlo jej to do hlavy. Proste si nevedela predstaviť, prečo je zrazu Draco taký odmeraný. Keby na to mal aspoň nejakú príčinu... Lenže on ju nemá. Teda, aspoň Hermiona o nijakej nevedela.

Rozhodla sa, že to z neho nejako musí vytiahnuť. Nechala ho dva dni vychladnúť, skoro vôbec s ním nekomunikovala a v piatok večer, keď odchádzal z práce, si na neho počkala a dobehla ho na chodbe pred výťahom.

„Ahoj," pozdravila a on vyzeral naozaj prekvapený, že ju vidí rozprávať sa s ním. Ale nečudovala sa. Prakticky sa mu vyhýbala.

„Ahoj," zamumlal. Zjavne na ňu neplytval nadšením.

„No, tuším nemáš náladu," podotkla a mierne sa usmiala. „Možno ti ju vylepším, lebo som ťa prišla pozvať na večeru."

„Na večeru?" prekvapene po nej zopakoval Draco, otočil sa k nej a na tvári sa mu usídlil udivený výraz.

„Áno. Prečo si taký prekvapený? Veď ty si ma už niekoľkokrát pozval na obed. Tak čo je za problém?"

„Obed a večera sú dve rozdielne veci," zamrmlal.

„Nie sú. Obe zahŕňajú jedlo a konverzáciu a jediné, čo je odlišné, je časť dňa, v ktorom sa realizujú. To je všetko."

„Okrem toho," pokračovala, keď mlčal, „zdá sa, že sa potrebuješ odreagovať. Takže? Dúfam, že neodmietneš?" spýtala sa s nádejou v hlase a on rezignovane prikývol.


	9. 9 kapitola

„Chutí ti?" opýtala sa Hermiona a snažila sa nejako zakryť svoje zúfalstvo. Tá večera bola zlá. Nie jedlo, ale atmosféra. Väčšinu času bol Draco ticho a ona z neho aj odpovede na jednoduché otázky musela ťahať ako z chlpatej deky.

„Hm," prikývol, vložil si do úst kúsok z mäsa a pomaly prežúval.

Hermiona si rezignovane povzdychla, položila vidličku a oprela sa na stoličke. „Okej, môžeš mi povedať, čo sa deje?"

„Čo myslíš?" s nezáujmom sa spýtal a ani sa na ňu neobťažoval pozrieť.

„Čo myslím?" podráždene zopakovala a skoro zaškrípala zubami. „Pamätáš sa, ako vyzerali prvé tri týždne, čo si nastúpil do firmy? Chodili sme spolu na obedy, rozprávali sme sa a smiali... bolo to fajn. A potom to z ničoho nič prestalo. Sotva som ťa videla mimo práce a..."

„Videla si ma," skočil jej do reči. „Ale keď tak nad tým premýšľam, vtedy sme vlastne nemali veľmi čas na konverzáciu."

Z každého jedného jeho slova pretekal sarkazmus a Hermionu to pomaly prestávalo baviť. „Netvár sa, ako keby ti to prekážalo. Mne sa nezdalo, že by sa ti to nepáčilo."

„Nepovedal som, že sa mi to nepáčilo..."

„Tak čo si teda povedal?" nevrlo sa spýtala, lebo ju to už fakt nebavilo.

Bolo nad slnko jasnejšie, že sa dialo niečo, čo úplne kazilo ich komunikáciu a najmä vzťah. Ale ako to mohla vyriešiť, keď vôbec netušila, o čo sa jedná?

„Bavila si sa na plese?" z ničoho nič Draco úplne zmenil tému rozhovoru a Hermiona iba zamrkala.

„Myslím, že sme sa bavili od niečom inom...," sucho podotkla, ale on sa na ňu iba mlčky díval a čakal, kým mu odpovie.

Povzdychla si. „Vlastne ani veľmi nie. Skôr som bola rada, keď som odtiaľ odišla."

„Áno, to si pamätám," zamrmlal a Hermiona mala podozrenie, že tam začula kúsok sarkazmu. „Čo za problém je medzi tebou a Weasleym?"

„O tom nechcem hovoriť," povedala Hermiona s mračiacim sa výrazom na tvári. Načiahla sa po víne, odpila si a odtisla od seba tanier s konečným presvedčením, že už dojedla.

„Povedala si mi, že mi o tom niekedy porozprávaš," protestoval Draco, ale ona pokrútila hlavou.

„To ale ešte neznamená, že ti to poviem teraz. Okrem toho, ty neodpovedáš na moje otázky. Prečo by som ja mala odpovedať na tvoje?"

Tento raz bola už trochu nahnevaná. Ako od nej môže vôbec žiadať, aby sa mu vyspovedala z toho, čo sa stalo v jej minulosti, keď sa k nej v poslednej dobe správal, ako keby ani neexistovala?

„A aj tak neviem, prečo sa vôbec staráš. V posledných dňoch si si ani nevšímal, že vôbec žijem," zašomrala a dívala sa na neho prižmúrenými očami.

„To nie je pravda."

„Je to pravda," sucho oponovala. „Prečo mi nechceš povedať, čo sa deje, aby sme to mohli vyriešiť?"

„Nič sa nedeje. Nechápem, čo ti vlastne vadí, Hermiona."

„Vadí mi to, že sa mi vyhýbaš. Že sa so mnou už nerozprávaš tak, ako keď sme spolu pracovali v tvojej kancelárii, že ma na chodbe sotva pozdravíš, ale večer prídeš ku mne do bytu..." vyratúvala Hermiona a rukou sa hrala s pohárom.

Draco sa trochu posmešne zasmial a Hermiona pri tom zvuku prižmúrila oči. „Ale my nie sme priatelia, Hermiona."

„Fajn," odvrkla. „Ale ak si to chcel týmto spôsobom už od začiatku, všetko, čo si musel urobiť, bolo povedať to. Pretože v tie prvé dni sa mi nezdalo, že by ti naše rozhovory prekážali."

„Ty si tá, ktorá mi prízvukovala, že nerandí," podotkol Draco a Hermiona sa zamračila.

„Áno, lenže to s tým nemá vôbec nič spoločné."

„Nemá?" zopakoval Draco s nadvihnutým obočím.

Hermiona vôbec nerozumela, kam tým mieri. „Nie. Prečo by sme nemohli byť aj priateľmi?"

„A ako by si asi tak nazvala dvoch ľudí, ktorí sú priatelia, chodia spolu von, zabávajú sa, rozprávajú a pritom spolu spávajú?"

Hermionino čelo sa znovu nakrčilo. „Čo naznačuješ?"

„Naznačujem, že aj napriek tomu, že si povedala, že nerandíš, tak to, čo mi opisuješ, znie veľmi podobne chodeniu s niekým."

Hermiona rázne pokrútila hlavou. „Neviem, na akej planéte žiješ ty," preniesla trochu posmešne, „ale tu sa výrazu ‚chodenie' pripisujú aj isté city, ktoré k sebe dvaja ľudia prechovávajú. Myslím, že obaja súhlasíme, že medzi nami dvoma nič také nie je. Preto to nemôžeš nazvať chodením a ani randením."

Vyzeralo to, ako keby nad tým Draco chvíľu premýšľal a pritom pozorne sledoval jej tvár. „Takže, ty chceš, aby sme spolu naďalej spávali a boli priateľmi?" potichu sa spýtal.

„V podstate," pritakala a dívala sa, ako Draco s prázdnym pohľadom pokrútil hlavou.

„Ty si neuveriteľná," zamumlal a ruku položenú na stole zaťal v päsť.

„Prosím?" nechápavo sa spýtala.

„Povedal som, že si neuveriteľná," naštvane zopakoval Draco, hodil obrúsok na stôl, vstal a bez jediného slova odišiel z reštaurácie a nechal tam šokovanú Hermionu sedieť samu.

Na ďalší týždeň sa Hermiona s Dracom sotva stretla na chodbe a ak sa tak stalo, iba ju slušne pozdravil, ale to bolo to jediné, čo si navzájom povedali. Nebola si istá, či s ním chcela vôbec niečo riešiť, ale pravda bola, že teraz vlastne nevedela, na čom je. A to by sa bola veľmi rada dozvedela.

Všetko sa však radikálne zmenilo v deň, keď prišiel do ich banky na návštevu (mnohí si skôr mysleli, že to bola kontrola) riaditeľ oddelenia financií minesterstva mágie pán Fuller.

Hermiona s Dracom sa ho ujali, poukazovali mu banku, prevažne Hermiona mu zodpovedala podrobnejšie otázky, lebo tam pracovala dlhšie ako Draco a neskôr sa všetci traja pobrali na obed. Znelo to pekne, ale v skutočnosti to bol pre Hermionu jeden z najotrasnejších a najponižujúcejších dní jej života.

Stále nevedela, čo sa to dialo s Malfoyom, ale po tomto dni si bola istá, že trpí nejakou duševnou chorobou. Musel byť veľmi ovplyvnený pocitom menejcennosti, pretože všetko, čo Hermiona hovorila, všetky jej názory a odpovede na Fullerove otázky buď spochybnil alebo zosmiešnil. Hermiona by prisahala, že sa nikdy v živote tak strašne veľa nečervenala ako v ten deň. A to nie iba od hanby.

Prakticky ju neustále ponižoval pred najmocnejším mužom čarodejníckeho sveta v oblasti financií a bankovníctva. Samozrejme, Malfoy bol majstrom v tom, že vždy všetky urážky a posmešky zaobalil tak, aby to bol iba mierny náznak a aby to nevyznelo vulgárne, ale pre ňu ten vonkajší skrášľujúci obal dávno nemal žiadne čaro.

Ona za tým veľmi dobre cítila kruté slová, ktoré ju mali uraziť alebo v tom horšom prípade zraniť. Vôbec nechápala, prečo sa tak správal, nevedela, čím ho urazila alebo mu ublížila, že jej to urobil, ale rozhodne mala v pláne dozvedieť sa to.

Keď sa vrátili z obeda a Fuller konečne odišiel, Hermiona rozrazila dvere Dracovej kancelárie asi stotinu sekundy po tom, čo si sadol do svojho kresla. Nemienila nachať so sebou takto zametať.

„Čo ti, do pekla, sadlo na nos?" tlmene vykríkla a pohľadom do neho hádzala pomyselné dýky.

„Čo myslíš, Grangerová?" monotónne sa spýtal, čo ju ešte viac rozzúrilo, ale viac ju dostalo to, že jej znova oslovil priezviskom.

„Takže teraz som zasa Grangerová?" spýtala sa so zdvihnutým obočím.

„A prečo nie? Aj tak si myslím, že bola chyba snažiť sa byť k tebe priateľský," povedal s kamennou tvárou.

„Čo?" vyhŕkla Hermiona a ani sa nesnažila krotiť. Teraz bola nielen naštvaná, ale aj asi najprekvapenejšia vo svojom živote. „Môžeš mi povedať, čo som ti urobila?"

„Vráť sa do práce, Grangerová, neplatím ťa za postávanie a blábolenie," prikázal jej.

Hermiona na neho zostala šokovane zízať. „Prosím?"

„Musím ti to zopakovať?" posmešne sa spýtal a ona bola úplne mimo.

„Neodídem, kým mi nepovieš, prečo sa takto správaš," tvrdohlavo trvala na svojom, ale nejako neskoro zbadala zlovestné zablesnutie v jeho očiach.

Draco rýchlo vstal zo svojho kresla, prútikom bezpečne zamkol dvere a ďalším kúzlom sa uistil, že nikto zvonku nezačuje, čo sa tam deje. Hermiona naprázdno prehltla. Až príliš jej pripomínal Malfoya zo siedmeho ročníka. To nebolo dobré. Vôbec to nebolo dobré.

Pomaly k nej kráčal, jeho pohľad ju skoro pálil na pokožke a ona zrazu dostala strach. Prečo mal potrebu zamknúť ich?

„To nie je to, čo chceš, Grangerová," povedal nebezpečným tónom a bol už úplne blízko nej. „To nie je to, prečo si sem prišla, však?"

„Tak prečo som sem podľa teba prišla?" povedala tichým hlasom, ktorý sa jej trochu zatriasol od obáv.

Podišiel k nej, schmatol ju a posadil na stôl. Naklonil sa k nej, jeho ústa našli miesto tesne pod uchom a pobozkali ho.

„Nie je toto dôvod, prečo si sem prišla?" opýtal sa chrapľavým hlasom a jednou rukou jej blúdil pod sukňou.

„Čože?" spýtala sa omámene Hermiona. „Nie."

„Neklam, Hermiona," zašepkal, kým jej rozopínal blúzku. „Poznám ťa lepšie, než si myslíš."

Aj napriek tomu, aká bola opantaná tým, čo jej robil, musela sa nad tým pozastaviť. Zamračila sa. Prečo by mala klamať? A prečo si myslel, že tam prišla pre TO?

„Neklamem," odpovedala, hoci bolo ťažké vysloviť to slovo bez toho, aby nevzdychla.

Draco jej vytiahol sukňu na boky a pohladil holé stehná. „Neklameš? Veď toto je všetko, čo si kedy chcela," sarkasticky jej trochu zastretým hlasom povedal do ucha a Hermiona v tej chvíli zmeravela.

„Čo to malo znamenať?" spýtala sa.

„Chceš to, tak ti to dávam," jednoducho odpovedal, ale Hermiona ho od seba odtiahla.

„Prečo si taký nahnevaný?" podozrievavo sa opýtala, ale Draco sa na ňu miesto odpovede znova vrhol. Začal ju bozkávať na ústa, ale Hermiona z toho mala hrozne zlý pocit.

To, ako sa choval nebolo normálne. Cítila v jeho pohyboch hnev a v jeho očiach bol podivný a možno aj nebezpečný lesk.

„Prestaň. Pusti ma!" prikázala mu, odstrčila ho od seba a zliezla zo stola. Rýchlo sa pozapínala, zatiaľčo Draco od nej odstúpil, prešiel na opačnú stranu stola a chrbtom k nej sa díval cez obrovské okná na mesto.

„Takže som sa ti už prejedol?" potichu sa spýtal s náznakom trpkosti v hlase.

Hermiona nadvihla obočie a uprene sa zadívala na jeho chrbát. „Čože?"

„Skončili sme, Grangerová," rýchlo povedal. „Našej smiešnej aférke je koniec."

Hermiona na neho iba zízala. Teda, na jeho chrbát. Nemohla by byť viac šokovaná, ani keby jej povedal, že práve dostala pozvánku na udeľovanie Oscarov a ona má predať cenu najlepšiemu hercovi v hlavnej úlohe.

Bola úplne mimo a asi dve minúty tam iba stála, prehrávala si v hlave, čo sa práve stalo a snažila sa to pochopiť. Lenže tam nebolo, čo by chápala, lebo Draco sa choval absolútne iracionálne. Naozaj potrebovala mať pri sebe takého psychopatického schyzofrenika?

Odpoveď bola jednoduchá. Nie.

„Fajn," povedala, zvrtla sa a odišla.


	10. 10 kapitola

Bol štvrtok a Hermiona Grangerová zúrivo klopala na dvere Dracovho bytu. Nie, to bola lož – trieskala do nich. A ani zamak sa nestarala o to, že boli skoro dve hodiny v noci a už pravdepodobne sladko spí, lebo ten parchant jej urobil ten najväčší podraz v dejinách.

Dnes si Hermiona po trochu dlhšej dobe vyšla s kamarátkami von a keď sa v noci vrátila domov, na vonkajšej parapete ju čakala sova. Nepoznala ju, ale otvorila okno a vzala si od nej odkaz.

Otvorila obálku a s narastajúcou zúrivosťou si prečítala, že ju Malfoy vyhadzuje z práce. On ju jednoducho vyhodil! Ten chorý bastard ju VYHODIL!

„Hermiona?" ozval sa prekvapený, rozospatý hlas, keď sa konečne s trhnutím otvorili dvere.

Hermiona ho sotila dnu a ona vošla za ním, aby nerobila hluk na chodbe.

„Čo tu robíš?" opýtal sa a na odpoveď po ňom Hermiona hodila zmačkaný list, ktorý jej poslal.

„Ty si ma vyhodil?" vykríkla a pevne stisla pery.

K jeho dobru sa musí pripísať, že sa zatváril trochu previnilo.

„Áno, ale... prečítala si si to vôbec do konca? Máš kráľovské odstupné a napísal som ti skvelé odporúčanie. Jeden môj známy, ktorý mi dlhuje láskavosť, pracuje v Gringot banke a on ťa okamžite zoberie na pozíciu hlavnej manažérky. Už mi to sľúbil."

„Ja nechcem pozíciu hlavnej manažérky," vytisla pomedzi stisnuté zuby. „Nechcem veľké odstupné, chcem pozíciu viceprezidentky, ktorá mi právom patrí!"

Draco sa zrazu zatváril tvrdo a ľahostajne pokrčil plecami. „Tú ale nemôžeš mať."

Hermiona v úžase potriasla hlavou. „Ty hajzel! Nemôžem uveriť, že si ma vyhodil iba preto, lebo si to so mnou ukončil. A to som si o tebe myslela, že si sa úplne zmenil..."

Na chvíľu zostalo v miestnosti po jej slovách ticho, kým si Draco unavene povzdychol.

„Proste si vezmi tie peniaze a zober tú pozíciu. Je to skvelé miesto, určite sa ti bude páčiť."

„Seriem ti na tvoje peniaze aj na pozíciu manažérky. Štyri roky som tvrdo pracovala ako viceprezidentka a robila som to dobre! Nemienim to všetko zahodiť iba preto, lebo tebe sa nepáči, že budeš musieť na chodbe stretávať svoju bývalú milenku."

„Okrem toho," pokračovala Hermiona a nedala mu ani šancu reagovať, „ty si to ukončil, takže som to ja, kto by sa mal cítiť nepríjemne. Lenže ja dokážem neťahať osobné záležitosti do práce. Ak to ty nedokážeš, mal by si sa to čo najrýchlejšie naučiť, lebo mňa odtiaľ nevyštveš. Asi si zabudol, že existujú zákony, ktoré stoja na mojej strane. Nikdy som neurobila ani tú najmenšiu chybičku a nemáš dôvod a ani právo ma vyhodiť."

Počas jej dlhého preslovu sa Dracova tvár stávala čoraz zamračenejšou. Narovnal sa a preložil si ruky na hrudi.

„Mala by si odísť dobrovoľne, lebo inak budem nútený zariadiť, aby si dala sama výpoveď," povedal s hrozbou v hlase, ale ona sa nezľakla.

„Vyhrážaš sa mi?" hrozivo sa spýtala a nadvihla obočie.

„V mojej banke nezostaneš!" rozhodne prehlásil.

„Ale prečo?" vyhŕkla. Stále bola hrozne naštvaná, ale tiež chcela pochopiť, prečo ju tak strašne nechce v banke. „Môžem ti sľúbiť, že sa ti nebudem pliesť pod nohy a ak chceš, nemusíme sa vôbec vídať," navrhla, ale on záporne pokrútil hlavou.

„Vôbec tomu nerozumieš," zamumlal akoby neprítomne. „Nie je to kvôli tomu, že som to s tebou ukončil."

Zamračila sa.

„Tak prečo teda? Čo som ti urobila?"

„Nič si mi neurobila," rezignovane povedal, sadol si do kresla v obývačke a zložil si tvár do dlaní. „Pozri, proste odíď z banky po dobrom, bude to tak lepšie. Už mám dosť tvojej prítomnosti... viac než dosť. Iba si chodíš po svete, berieš si, čo chceš a nestaráš sa o to, aké následky to má pre ostatných."

Hermiona na neho vypleštila oči a začínala sa trochu obávať, či je s ním duševne všetko košér. „O čom to, do kelu, hovoríš?"

„A najhoršie zo všetkého je, že si to asi ani neuvedomuješ," pokračoval ignorujúc jej otázku.

„Čo si neuvedomujem?"

Draco vzhliadol, pozrel sa na ňu a na tvári mal znechutený výraz. „Nikdy ti ani len na sekundu nenapadlo, že by mi mohlo vadiť, že si si začala s Woodom?"

Hermionine oči sa rozšírili do ústihodných rozmerov. „Prosím?"

„Ale jasné," posmešne zatiahol, „tebe by možno bolo tiež jedno, keby som si aj ja s niekým začal, tak si predpokladala, že so mnou je to rovnaké. Lenže mýlila si sa!"

„Kto ti povedal takú sprostosť? Ja som s Woodom nikdy nič nemala," bránila sa zamračená Hermiona. Takže toto bol ten problém? Myslel si, že to hrala na dve strany? Hlúpe!

„Wood sám mi to oznámil, keď som ho stretol na ministerstve."

Hermiona prevrátila očami a tento raz sa snažila nenaštvať sa až tak. „A ty si mu uveril," sucho komentovala.

Draco zodvihol hlavu a ostro na ňu pozrel. „Nemal som dôvod neveriť mu."

Odfŕkla si. „Nemal si, však?"

„Videl som, ako s ním odchádzaš z plesu. A po tom, čo vtedy povedal, sa mi nemôžeš čudovať, že som o tom nepochyboval."

„Nikdy som s ním nespala," naštvane vyštekla Hermiona a kašľala na svoju snahu nenahnevať sa. „Nespala som s nikým iným okrem teba od tej noci v kancelárii. Odišla som z plesu s Woodom preto, aby som mu jasne vysvetlila, že pre jeho zdravie bude najlepšie, keď ma nechá na pokoji. Potom som šla domov – sama. Ak si o tom pochyboval, mal si sa ma opýtať, Draco."

„Takže si s ním nič nemala?" Vyzeral ohromene.

„Nie," potvrdila.

„Aha."

Odľahlo jej. „Takže mám späť svoju prácu?" spýtala sa s nádejou v hlase, ktorá spľasla, akonáhle Draco záporne pokrútil hlavou.

„Do pekla, a prečo nie?"

„Lebo to nebol dôvod, prečo som ťa nechcel v banke... alebo niekde inde blízko seba," zamumlal. „Radšej odíď, pre teba tu už nič nie je."

„Povedala som ti, že ti nedovolím zobrať mi moju pozíciu!" zvýšila hlas a v tom tichu to bolo poriadne počuť. „Nebudeš sa ku mne správať ako k handre!"

„Nesprávam sa k tebe ako k handre!" prudko zaprotestoval a vstal z pohovky.

Hermiona sa na neho zaksichtila. „Ako by si potom nazval to, čo robíš?"

„Nerobím to preto, že by som sa v tom vyžíval. Mám na to svoje dôvody."

„Čo za dôvody?"

Útrpne si povzdychol. „Nemôžeš to nechať plávať?"

Jej oči potemnetli a na tvári sa jej objavil nasupený výraz. „Vieš, že nemôžem. Celkom bez problémov a v pokoji som štyri roky robila svoju prácu, nikto sa na mňa nikdy nesťažoval a bola som spokojná," vrieskala na neho. „A potom si prídeš ty a kvôli tvojej sprostej zranenej pýche alebo čo to je, tom mám všetko len tak hodiť za hlavu?"

„Nie je to o mojej pýche!" pobúrene vyhŕkol.

„Tak potom o čom?" hučala. Naozaj sa nestarala o to, že obaja pravdepodobne už stihli zobudiť celú ulicu. „Stále hovoríš, že máš nejaký dôvod, ale podľa mňa ho nemáš! Iba sa snažíš zakryť fakt, že si príliš zbabelý na to, aby si priznal, že jednoducho nedokážeš pracovať s niektým, kto..."

„To nie je pravda! Nie je to kvôli tomu," trval na svojom Draco už skoro zúfalým hlasom.

„Tak prečo teda?"

„Lebo ma nechceš!" zajačal, Hermiona na neho vyvalila oči a okolo nich sa rozprestrelo prenikavé ticho. Draco sa zhlboka nadýchol a potom pomaly zatvoril oči, ako keby si len teraz uvedomil, čo v skutočnosti povedal a začal to ľutovať. Podľa jeho výrazu veľmi ľutovať.

„Prosím?" užasnuto sa ozvala Hermiona necharakteristicky tenkým hlasom. Vlastne neverila, že počula to, čo si myslela, že počula.

Sledovala, ako sa na jeho tvári objavil strápený výraz a on od nej odrazu odvrátil tvár.

„Prečo si to povedal?" zašepkala, lebo v tom tichu sa jej nezdalo vhodné hovoriť hlasnejšie. „Musím ti pripomenúť, že to ty si to ukončil?"

„Nie nemusíš," chrapľavo sa ozval, vzdialil sa od nej k stolíku, na ktorom si všimla pár fliaš s alkohol. Nalial si do pohára a rýchlo ho do seba obrátil.

„Prečo si povedal, že ťa nechcem?" To prehlásenie ju naozaj vyviedlo z miery. Ako mohol povedať, že ho nechce? Kde bol posledné týždne, ak nevedel, že pravdou bol úplný opak?

„Pretože je to pravda," pokojne jej odpovedal Draco, kým si nalieval ďalší pohárik. Ju neponúkol. „Ty chceš... telesné uspokojenie," vytisol zo seba po chvíľkovom zaváhaní.

Hermiona na neho trochu povýšenecky nadvihla obočie. „Nie je to to isté?"

„Nie je!" ostro na ňu vyštekol a ona sa strhla.

Vôbec jej nebolo jasné, prečo sa správa ako psychopat. V jednej chvíli ju skoro prosí, aby odišla a v druhej sa na ňu osopí.

„Myslím, že ti nerozumiem," opatrne povedala a pozorovala ho. Naozaj si nechcela domýšľať súvislosti a spriadať rôzne možnosti, čo tým asi myslel. Chcela, aby jej to proste povedal on, aby sa mohli pohnúť ďalej.

Draco sa zasmial, ale bol to falošný smiech... cynický. „Samozrejme, že nerozumieš," povedal. „Je to také neuveriteľné, že by ti nikdy nenapadlo nad takým niečim ani uvažovať."

„Uvažovať nad čím?" zvedavo sa spýtala.

„Že by si pre mňa nemusela byť iba milenka..."

Hermiona sa nažila sústrediť na pomalé nádychy a výdychy. Len neskolabovať. Takže... on tu vlastne naznačuje, že chce alebo chcel nejaký hlbší vzťah, ako mali? Nebola blázon a nevymyslela si to, však?

„To myslíš vážne?" šokovane sa opýtala a veľmi zahmlene si uvedomovala, že to asi nebola najlichotivejšia reakcia.

Prikývol.

„A ako som to mala vedieť? Prečo si teda niečo nepovedal?" dožadovala sa.

„Aby si urobila čo? Odkopla ma?" sarkasticky odsekol a ona zamračila.

„Takže si bol radšej ochotný zozbierať omrvinky?" uštipačne sa spýtala, ale po tom, ako sa Draco zatváril, to okamžite oľutovala. Do hrudi ju pichol ostrý osteň viny. „Ja... prepáč, nemala som to povedať."

„Vieš čo? Radšej odíď."

„Nie, nechcem ísť preč." Prečo by, pre Merlina, chcela zostať? Nemala ani najmenšieho tušenia.

„A robiť čo? Použiť ma ako matrac?"

Začervenala sa. Bolo na uváženie či zahanbením alebo zlosťou. Ale potom jej význam jeho slov prenikol do mysle a ona sa zhrozila.

„Nevyužívala som ťa!" vyplašene vyhŕkla, pretože to bolo to, čo si myslel. „Ako si to môžeš myslieť? Bola som v tom, že si s takým stavom spokojný. Nevedela som, že to nechceš!"

„Samozrejme, ako by si to aj mohla vidieť, keď si nevidíš ani pol metra pred nos?"

Zachmúrila sa. „Prečo na mňa útočíš? Má byť moja vina, že si bol zbabelý povedať mi pravdu?"

Mlčal a iba sa na ňu nazúrene díval.

„Okrem toho, povedal si mi, že ty nie si typ na romantické chodenie," pripomenula mu už trochu pokojnejšie.

„Ja viem, čo som povedal, nemusíš to opakovať."

„Tak? Prečo si mi teda klamal?" To bolo naozaj niečo, čo by chcela vedieť.

„Lebo som nechcel, aby sa medzi nami niečo začalo. Vedel som, že to nebudem môcť brať na ľahkú váhu tak, ako ty. Bola si milá, láskavá a vtipná. Cítil som sa pri tebe, ako keby som prišiel naozaj domov, akoby som sa mal ku komu vrátiť a to bola pre mňa nebezpečná pôda. Vedel som, že si po čase začnem podvedome robiť nádeje."

„Ja som to nebrala na ľahkú váhu," trochu previnilo zamumlala, znova sa zamerajúc iba na jednu časť z jeho preslovu.

Draco sa na ňu pozrel pohľadom, ako keby jej chcel povedať „prosím ťa!", ale Hermiona rázne pokrútila hlavou.

„Nebrala! To, že to bolo najprv iba o príťažlivosti medzi nami, ešte neznamená, že som k tebe nič iné necítila. Okrem toho... ako mi vôbec mohlo napadnúť, že by si chcel niečo viac po tom, čo všetko sa stalo v minulosti? A po pravde, vždy som si myslela, že ty ani iný druh vzťahov so ženami nepoznáš," dodala po chvíli mlčania tichým hlasom a zatvárila sa nešťastne. Bola taká zmätená, až to bolo skoro zúfalé. „Okrem toho, nikdy si sa o mňa nezaujímal ani ako o človeka nieto ešte ako o dievča..."

Hermiona chcela pokračovať, ale Draco ju prerušil hlasným odfŕknutím. Zmĺkla a spýtavo sa na neho pozrela.

„Zaujímal, ale nikdy som to nedal najavo," znechutene povedal.

„Čo?"

„Prekristapána, Hermiona, vždy si to bola ty! Myslel som si, že som sa toho už zbavil, ale ty ma musíš stále strašiť a nenecháš ma na pokoji."

„Nič si nepovedal," znovu omámene zopakovala, ale na jej obranu treba povedať, že bola úplne mimo. Cítila sa, ako keby niekto obrátil miestnosť hore nohami a jej sa ešte stále točila hlava a krútil žalúdok.

Bolo to príliš neskutočné. Nikdy jej nedal ani ten najmenší náznak. Ani v poslednej dobe, ani nikdy predtým. A ona neanalyzovala jeho konania. Nikdy. S tým už skončila pred veľmi dlhým časom.

Raz urobila takú chybu s Ronom. Preanalyzovávala každú vec, ktorú urobil, vyfantazírovala si jeho motívy... samozrejme, všetky boli žalostne mylné. Uvedomenie si, že sa mýlila, bolo bolestnejšie, než čakala. Vyžiadalo si to všetko jej úsilie dostať sa z tej poblúznenosti a otvoriť oči pred realitou. A potom prišiel George, ktorý ju emocionálne úplne vycical a nechal ju utrápenú a citovo úplne zlomenú.

„Nie, však?" zamumlal.

Hermiona si uvedomila, že nevie, čo mu povedať. Draco sa na ňu díval, v očiach náznak porážky ona tam iba stála a nemohla sa spamätať.

„Proste odíď, Hermiona. Nemám chuť ďalej si pred tebou vylievať dušu," povedal podivne chrapľavým hlasom a jej z toho zovrelo srdce. Ale nie tým dobrým spôsobom.

„Už som ti povedala, že nechcem odísť," vyhŕkla rýchlejšie, než vôbec stihla popremýšľať nad tým, čo sa chystá povedať. Ale potom to do nej vpálilo ako rana z guľometu. Naozaj nechcela odísť.

Rada s ním trávila čas. Rada sa s ním rozprávala o čomkoľvek a chodila na spoločné obedy. Páčilo sa jej, ako s ňou občas žartoval a ako mu pri tom vždy zasvietili oči alebo ako býval sarkastický iba preto, aby ju pobavil. Mala rada, ako sa na ňu niekedy pozeral, keď si myslel, že ho nevidí a ona si teraz uvedomila, čo ten pohľad znamenal. A ona mala ten pohľad rada. Nie, nie rada, milovala ho.

„Nechceš? A čo teda chceš, Hermiona? Očividne je to niečo, čo ti ja nemôžem dať, ale aspoň mi to povedz."

„Ja... ja..." habkala a za pochodu sa snažila urobiť z toho chaosu, čo mala v hlave aspoň aký-taký poriadok. Zhlboka sa nadýchla. „Môžeš ma nechať na chvíľu popremýšľať? Trochu si ma zaskočil," vysvetlila a ktovie prečo sa cítila zahanbene.

Draco ľahostajne pokrčil plecami, ale ona vedela, že to bolo iba hrané, pretože videla, že mal napäté snáď všetky svaly na tele. Sadol si na pohovku a Hermiona sa rohodla pre pochodovanie po miestnosti.

„Ako môžeš vedieť, že ťa nechcem?" spýtala sa ho po pol minúte a zastala.

Draco k nej prekvapene vzhliadol.

„Nikdy si sa ma nespýtal..." nahlas premýšľala a zadívala sa na okno, za ktorým nebolo nič iné iba tma.

„A chceš?" potichu vyslovil, v jeho hlase váhanie, skoro ustráchanosť, ale rozumela tomu. Nádej je mrcha.

„Dostala by som potom svoju prácu späť?" smrteľne vážne sa spýtala a on na ňu vyvalil oči. Keď si uvedomil, že iba žartovala, zamračil sa a pobúrene vyhŕkol jej meno.

„Hermiona! Teraz vôbec nemám náladu na žarty."

„Viem, prepáč," povedala, ale nevyznelo to nijako prehnane kajúcne.

„Miluješ ma?" znenazdania sa spýtala po ďalších pár minútach ticha.

Zbadala, ako Draco stuhol, jeho oči sa premiestnili k jej tvári a ona v nich uvidela tieň strachu.

„Čo myslíš?" vyhýbavo odpovedal a ona pokývala hlavou.

„Áno," zašepkala.

Nič jej na to nepovedal, ale to ani nebolo treba. Jeho mlčanie bolo výrečnejšie než slová. Vzdychla si, sadla si vedľa neho a študovala svoje ruky položené na stehnách.

„Tak potom by sme s tým mali asi niečo robiť, nie?" zamyslene zamrmlala.

„Čo tým myslíš?" nerozumel.

Pokrčila plecami. „Mohli by sme ísť zajtra do kina a potom na večeru," povedala akoby mimochodom.

Draco sa zmätene zamračil. „Myslíš... ako rande?" vysúkal zo seba a ona prikývla.

Znenazdania ju chytil za obe ruky a to ju prinútilo otočiť sa k nemu tvárou.

„Ty to chceš so mnou skúsiť?" užasnuto sa spýtal. Asi bol dosť šokovaný, keď sa pýtal dokola to isté.

„Prečo nie...?" nedbalo odvetila, pokrčila jedným plecom a potom sa uškrnula. „Za post viceprezidentky mi to stojí."

A okrem toho si tiež myslela, že do neho už trochu zamilovaná bola... iba trošičku. Práve sa ho s tým chystala oboznámiť, keď sa k nej zrazu naklonil a perami sa pritisol k tým jej.

Bol to vášnivý bozk, hrejivý a plný túžby. Ale najmä tam bola vrúcnosť, ktorú si vychutnávala plnými dúškami. Keď sa od nej trochu odtisol, aby sa obaja nadýchli, Hermiona pomaly otvorila oči a našla ho dívať sa na ňu s takým zbožňujúcim výrazom na tvári, že sa do neho v tej chvíli zamilovala úplne.

Bláznivý Malfoy! Keby to nekomplikoval, celé toto divadlo si mohli ušetriť a takto by to bolo už dávno.


	11. Epilóg

„Ty si taký trkvas, Draco!" informovala ho Hermiona, keď sa vrátili z reštaurácie, kde boli na večeru. Ten blonďavý blbec sa tam skoro pobil s čašníkom, ktorý jej údajne zízal do výstrihu, zatiaľ čo jej nalieval do pohára minerálku. No verili by ste tomu?

A potom ich vyhodli z podniku nehľadiac na to, aký vplyvný a bohatý jej čerstvý manžel je. Ale keby sa boli predtým aspoň najedli! Takto skončili s tým, že sa cestou domov zastavili v McDonallde.

„Povedz mi niečo, čo neviem," podráždene zamumlal.

„Ale aj tak ťa milujem," pokračovala Hermiona s povzdychom, ako keby ju ani nebol prerušil.

„To nie je niečo, čo neviem," podpichol ju Draco s úškrnom na tvári a Hermiona ho jemne buchla po ruke.

„Vlastne, môžem ti povedať niečo, čo nevieš," povedala Hermiona po chvíli, čo ju držal v náručí a spolu sa pozerali na televízor.

„Hm...? Čo to je?" spýtal sa Draco nespúšťajúc oči z obrazovky a Hermiona mala podozrenie, že ju poriadne ani nevníma. Nuž, ona mala niečo, čo určite upúta jeho pozornosť.

„Som tehotná," pokojne povedala, ako keby vo svojom vnútri práve nemala uložené zatiaľ iba maličké _niečo_, z čoho sa onedlho stane maličké _bábätko_. Povedala to, ako keby to nebolo to najúžasnejšie v jej živote... ich životoch.

Zacítila, ako Dracom trochu trhlo a okamžite ju od seba odtlačil, aby sa jej mohol pozrieť do očí.

„Čo si povedala?" opýtal sa necharakteristicky tenkým hlasom.

„No, ak si nepočul, tak som povedala, že som tehotná. Budeme mať bábo."

„To si zo mňa robíš srandu!" vyhŕkol zrazu Draco a zízal na ňu rozšírenými očami. V tej chvíli v Hermione zomrela všetka neha, ktorú v sebe skoro nemohla udržať, odkedy sa dozvedela, že je tehotná.

„Čože?" dokázala zo seba vytisnúť a bola si istá, že zbledla ako stena. Do očí sa jej v okamihu natlačili slzy a ruky sa jemne roztriasli. „Ty nie si rád?" zašepkala a vôbec nedokázala pochopiť, ako sa jej to mohlo podariť, keď mala také stiahnuté hrdlo.

„Strieľaš si zo mňa? Veď to je prekliato fantastické!" zajačal a zaútočil na ňu objatím.

„My budeme mať dieťatko," zašepkal jej o pár sekúnd neskôr do ucha nežným hlasom plným úžasu, keď ju ešte stále držal v náručí.

„Áno, budeme," potvrdila Hermiona, všetko, sa v jej vnútri znovu rozhorelo a jej začali po lícach stekať tiché slzy. „Som taká šťastná, Draco," dojato povedala, ale potom sa odtiahla a poriadne ho buchla do pleca.

„Zošalel si? Vieš ako zasrane si ma vystrašil?" kričala na neho a neprestala ho búchať, kým Draco sa na nej smial a potom jej krik umlčal svojimi perami.

„A čo Victory?"

„Victory Malfoyová? Ja neviem... znie to trochu čudne, nie? A okrem som kedysi poznal jednu Victory... bola to mrcha."

„Mala by som žiarliť?" spýtala sa Hermiona s miernym úsmevom na perách.

Draco sa k nej naklonil, jemne ju pobozkal na kútik úst a odtiahol sa. „Ty na to nemáš vôbec žiadny dôvod."

Hermiona sa široko usmiala.

Ale meno Victory sa jej celkom páčilo. Pokrčila plecami. Nevedela, či to znelo zrovna čudne, ale ak sa to jemu nepá

ilo...

„A čo takto Hermiona?"

„Och, nie!" vyhŕkla a rázne pokrútila hlavou.

„Prečo nie?"

„Lebo sa mi moje meno nepáči a nechcem, aby ho mala naša dcéra."

„Fajn," zamumlal Draco a chvíľu rozmýšľal. „A Isabell? Vždy sa mi to meno páčilo."

„Isabell," skúsila, ako to meno znie a to, čo pri tom cítila, sa jej páčilo. Znelo to správne. Znelo to ako jej dcéra. „Isabell Malfoyová... myslím, že máme víťaza."

„Áno," povedal Draco s úsmevom a jednou rukou pohladkal Hermionu po vypuklom brušku. „Ahoj, Isabell Hermiona Malfoyová."

„Draco! Nevolaj ju tak! Povedala som, že sa nebude volať Hermiona."

Draco prevrátil očami nad jej nerozumnosťou. „Ale veď je to len druhé meno. Nikto ju tak nebude volať, všetci jej budú hovoriť Isabell, tak v čom je problém?"

„Problém je v tom, že to jednoducho nechcem a bodka."

„Dobre!"

Hermiona chvíľu rozmýšľala nad tým, ako ľahko sa niekedy dokáže Draco uraziť, keď jej niečo napadlo. „A čo keby sa volala Izabell Narcissa Malfoyová?"

„Ty ju chceš pomenovať po mojej mame?" šokovane sa spýtal a pozrel sa na ňu.

„Prečo nie? Veď je to jej stará mama..."

V Dracových očiach sa niečo mihlo, dlhú chvíľu iba mlčal a pozeral sa jej do očí. Potom sa k nej naklonil a vrúcne ju pobozkal.

Po chvíli sa od tiahol a zašepkal jej do ucha. „Ďakujem, láska."

Koniec


End file.
